Ikatan yang Tak Terputus
by deulo
Summary: WARNING : OOT OOC GJ DLL Liburan yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi konfrontasi besar.. Disisi lain Shiho menemukan cinta masa lalunya serta kenyataan pahit tentang boss organisasi hitam Bagaimana cinta Shinichi dan Ran? akankah mereka kembali bersama? Bagaimana pula dengan Shiho dan cinta masa lalunya?
1. Chapter 1

Ikatan yang Tak Terputus

Disclaimer: Dc belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje, typo, weird, dll

Pair : Shinichi x Ran….

Author note : Hai semuaaa deulo kembali bersama anda

Jreng jreng jreng …

Maaf ya sudah sekian lama tak menulis.. Tugas sekolah yang kelewat banyak sepertinya telah membuat kantong inspirasi saya lenyap sehingga tak bisa menulis lagi….

Nah happy reading !

Chap 1 : Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Siang begitu terik seolah hendak membakar seluruh isi dunia, mengakibatkan tetes demi tetes keringat berucucuran tak terkecuali dari sekumpulan anak sekolah dasar yang hendak berlibur bersama…

Ya, para detective cilik itu diajak oleh hakase untuk bersama menghabiskan liburan mereka di sebuah villa megah yang berada di Prefektur Kanagawa . Villa itu milik seorang ilmuwan teman hakase, nama ilmuwan itu adalah Pieter Schonherr. Usianya masih muda, berbadan tegap , berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan, itulah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan ilmuwan teman hakase itu… Villa miliknya begitu megahnya sehingga Nampak seperti salah satu istana milik keluarga Rothschild di masa jayanya, keindahan villa itu makin terlihat dengan pemandangan alam sekitar yang masih terawat dengan baik… Banyak orang begitu terpana dengan keindahannya, tak terkecuali para anggota detective cilik itu…

"Wah, indahnya" Ayumi memulai berkomentar

"Benar-benar luar biasa! " Genta dan Mitsuhiko menambahkan

"Keren…" Ai yang sedari tadi diam ikut menambahkan

"Benar-benar sebuah masterpiece.." Conan ikut menanggapi

"Arigatou atas semua pujiannya…" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul

Ayumi dan Ai langsung speechless melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada..

" Ah, ini dia temanku yang mengundang kita untuk berlibur disini.." Hakase memperkenalkan temannya itu

"Watashi wa Pieter Schonherr, douzo yoroshiku"

"Douzo…." Jawab para detective cilik serempak

"Nee, niichan kenal hakase dimana? Niichan terlihat masih sangat muda" Conan mulai bertanya

"Kami bertemu di salah satu konferensi ilmuwan 1 tahun lalu.. Aku begitu mengaggumi karya Profesor Agasa dan dia begitu banyak membantuku dari saat itulah kami mulai berteman.."

"Oh, danke…"

"Hai" Pemuda itu menjawab sambil tersenyum

" Danke? Apa itu? " Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko kebingungan..

"Danke itu bahasa Belanda dari terima kasih" Jawab Ai

"Ooo, Begitu .. Tapi Conan kenapa kamu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Belanda pada Pieter niichan?"

"Karena Pieter niichan orang Belanda….. Benarkan niichan?"

" Hahaha… Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" Ehm… Pertama Pieter adalah nama yang sering dipakai di Belanda.. Kedua marga Schonherr adalah marga yang sering dipakai di Austria, namun cara bicara dan logat niichan tidak seperti orang Austria jadi pasti niichan bukan orang sana. Lalu seingatku masih ada marga Schonherr lain yang terpisah dari yang ada di Austria.. Mereka berdomisili di Belanda dan Indonesia, dimana baik yang di Belanda dan Indonesia memiliki hubungan darah.. Karena niichan tampak seperti orang eropa berarti pasti dari Belanda .." Conan menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Wah, wah, wah kamu benar-benar hebat nak… Siapa namamu?"

" Conan Edogawa, Tantei"

"Kami kelompok detective cilik" kata Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko seperti biasa

" Baiklah para detective cilik.. Ayo masuk dulu.."

Mereka dipersilakan masuk dan berkeliling.. Sepanjang waktu senggang itu mereka saling mengakrabkan diri

"Wah.. Koleksi Kamen Yaiba yang lengkap…" Seru Genta

" Lukisan yang indah " Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi juga terkesan

"Wah !…Koleksi Buku detective dari berbagai penjuru dunia!" Conan langsung sangat bersemangat

"…." Ai hanya diam saja

"Hai, Ai chan kenapa hanya diam saja?" Pieter tersenyum ramah

"Ah, tidak apa-apa niichan"

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu.."

"Emmm"

"Mungkin Ai chan hanya merasa kurang nyaman berada di tempat asing.." Hakase menjelaskan

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Anggap saja rumah sendiri .. Disini baik-baik saja kok.." Pieter dengan ramah berusaha membuat Ai merasa nyaman

Begitulah aktivitas mereka beberapa saat pasca kedatangannya ke tempat itu.. Setelah mereka puas melihat-lihat koleksi pribadi dari Pieter , mereka kemudian diajak untuk melihat laboratorium pribadinya

"Banyak alat-alat canggih ya!" Conan merasa tertarik

"Wooaaaaahhh" Genta , Ayumi dan mitsuhiko kagum

"Cool " Ai benar-benar terkesan sekarang…

"Wah.. Akhirnya kamu berkomentar juga Ai chan" Pieter langung mengacak-acak rambut Ai

"Karena peralatan lab disini benar-benar lengkap.. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di rumah hakase.." Ai berbicara sambil melirik hakase

"Gomen nee" Hakase menjawab

"Hahaha… Kau ingin jadi ilmuwan juga Ai chan?"

"Hai" Ai menjawab sambil berkata dalam hati bahwa sebenarnya dia juga sudah merupakan ilmuwan

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu belajar berbagai macam hal di lab ? Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mengajarkanya padamu"

" Hai, tentu saja" Ai bersemangat

"Niichan, bolehkah aku pinjam novel detectivenyaa?"

"Tentu saja Conan kun"

Tak lama mereka sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing… Conan membaca novel detective ,Ayumi belajar memasak bersama salah seorang pelayan rumah itu, Genta dan Mitsuhiko bermain game.. Dan Ai berada di lab bersama dengan hakase dan Pieter…

Malam harinya mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyantap makanan lezat ciptaan para pelayan dan Ayumi, disela-sela acara makan itu Pieter member sebuah usulan agar mereka semua pergi ke Kanagawa Prefektural Museum Of Culture History…

" Hei, Kalian sedang liburan kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan ke Kanagawa Prefektural Museum Of Culture History?"

"Yatta…." Semua menjawab dengan senang hati..

"Oke, kalau begitu kalian harus beristirahat yang cukup yaa…"

"Haiii"

Waktu telah beranjak cukup lama, tak terasa tengah malam menjelang.. Namun, sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung dapat tidur jua.. Dia berputar-putar kesana kemari sambil berpikir tentang hal yang sebenarnya juga tak ia ketahui…Sesuatu amat sangat mengganjal pikirannya…

"Hm… Ada sesuatu yang aneh.. Tapi apa yah…?"

Ya, dia terus berpikir hingga waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari…

"Ohayou hakase" Ayumi yang bangun paling awal menyapa hakase…

"Ah, ohayou Ayumi"

Tak lama satu per satu anggota detective cilik yang lain mulai bangun..Mereka merasa sangat segar dan siap untuk berangkat….Lho? Tapi dimanakah sang pemilik rumah?

"Wahh, Pieter niichan masih tertidur.." Genta setengah tak percaya..

"Wah-wah bagaimana nih..Jangan-jangan dia lupa akan janjinya membawa kita pergi ke museum itu?" Mitsuhiko mulai sedikit cemas.

"Tenang.. Aku tidak lupa kok…" Pieter baru saja bangun dan tampak masih lusuh..

"Ayo cepat niichan.. Nanti keburu ramai tempatnyaa" kata Ayumi.

"Tenang, museum itu masih 1 jam lagi kok bukanya" Pieter menenangkan anak-anak itu..

"Niichan kenapa tidur di sofa?" Ai bertanya keheranan..  
"Ahh.. Ada hal yang kupikirkan sampai tengah malam dan ehh taunya sudah tertidur disini" Pieter sedikit malu mengakuinya..

"Lalu apa yang kamu pikirkan ? Apa soal penelitian terbarumu?" Hakase jadi ikut penasaran..

"Ah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian sama sekali.."

"Wah, jangan-jangan masalah cinta ya niichan?" Conan dengan iseng menjawab.

"Eh?" Rona merah muncul di wajah Pieter..

Mereka semua tertawa melihat Pieter yang salah tingkah…Segera setelah Pieter bersiap mereka segera pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka itu..Apa yang mereka lakukan pertama disana? Tentu saja makan di café yang berada di kompleks itu….. Setelah itu barulah mereka menjelajah di museum yang bersejarah itu.. Disana tersimpan berbagai lukisan yang begitu memesona dan tak ketinggalan berbagai peninggalan dari keluarga Hojo yang memiliki andil yang besar dalam pembangunan Jepang…Mereka benar-benar memperoleh banyak sekali pengetahuan baru yang menakjubkan …

" Bagaimana Keren kan?" Pieter bertanya pada mereka…

"Luar biasaaaaaa" Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko menjawab dengan amat bersemangat..

" Bagus juga " Conan dengan santai menjawab

"Lumayan…" Ai menjawab seperti biasa

"Ahh, kau ini…..benar-benar tipe yang akan membuat orang frustasi yaaaa" Pieter gemas sekali dengan kelakuan Ai..

Duk… Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak Ai sehingga hampir jatuh.. Untung saja dengan sigap Si kakak keren nan ganteng alias Pieter menangkapnya.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg jantung Ai berdegup dan wajahnya mulai merona…

"Uhhh…. Aku kenapa ya.." Pikir Ai dalam hatinya..

"Ahh… Gomen…" Orang yang menabrak Ai meminta maaf dan memecahkan moment awkward..

Saat Ai sudah dilepaskan oleh Pieter, Conan mulai melancarkan keisengannya…

"Woo, Ada apa antara kau dan dia…?"

"Huh, Siapa?"

"Kau dan niichan"

"Tidak ada" Ai membuat suaranya terdengar sedingin mungkin…

"Jangan bohong.. Mata seorang detective tidak dapat ditipu kau tahu…"

"Huh sudahlah…"

Tiba-tiba Ai merinding… Merasakan suatu tekanan yang amat kuat.. Perasaan yang sama disaat para anggota organisasi itu berada di sekitarnya….Conan segera menyadari ekspresi aneh itu segera saja dia berkata pada hakase bahwa Ai sepertinya sakit dan mereka harus segera pulang…

Orang yang tadi menabrak Ai segera menghentikan mereka yang akan pulang..

"Hei, jangan pulang dulu…" teriaknya..

Dia kemudian berlari menghampiri mereka.. dan memberikan Ai sebuah dompet kecil yang lucu…

" Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu nona kecil.."

"Arigatou.." Ai menjawab dengan lemas..Tekanan itu Nampak menguat.. membuat Ai benar-benar sangat ketakutan…

" Ja…."

Orang itu pun beranjak pergi..Dan hups..seketika itu juga segala perasaan mengerikan itu lenyap dari diri Ai..Pieter yang sedari tadi kebingungan dengan sikap Ai itu akhirnya bertanya

"Ai chaan apa kamu baik-baik saja.. Tadi kamu terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan?"

"Iie niichan aku tidak ketakutan…Hanya sedikit demam mungkin… " Ai berusaha mengelak..

"Sudahlah, Ayo kita pulang saja supaya kamu dapat beristirahat…"

Ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka, Tiba-tiba Jodie dan Shuichi Akai datang untuk menemui Conan dan Ai…

"Sumimasen, bisa kami pinjam Cool kid dan Ai ?"

"Cool kid? " Pieter kebingungan

"Ahh, Conan maksud kami…."

"Ya, boleh saja sih… Tapi kalian siapa?"

"Kami kenalannya…."

"Hanya Conan saja… Ai chan tidak boleh.. Dia sedang sakit" Pieter menjawab dengan sopan

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu…. Kami akan mengantarnya pulang nanti…"

"Baiklah…."

Pieter dan yang lainnya pulang kerumah, sedangkan Conan tetep tinggal disana dengan Jodie dan Shuichi…

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Conan memulai pembicaraan.

"Orang-orang dari organisasi itu ada disini"

"APA?"

"Kami sedang memburu untuk mencari markas mereka…Informasi terbaru menyatakan bahwa markas utama mereka ternyata bukan di Tokyo tetapi disini.."

"BENARKAH?" Conan benar-benar terkejut namun juga ada terselip perasaan senang yang besar..

"Ya, karena itu kami berharap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini demi keamanan"

"Tentu saja tidak…Kami akan membantu kalian untuk menangkap mereka…."

"Kau mungkin saja… Tapi tidak dengan Sherry…. Ini akan sangat berbahaya untuknya dan anak-anak kecil itu" Shuichi berkata dengan keras…

"Tentu aku tahu.. Mereka dan Ai akan segera kusuruh kembali ke Tokyo dan kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menyerang mereka…."

"Kita akan melihat kondisi terlebih dahulu… Jangan gegabah ini bisa sangat membahayakan….."

Sementara Conan berdiskusi dengan Jodie dan Shuichi.. Ai sedang bersantai di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya…Genta yang memang suka seenaknya sendiri mengambil dompet yang tadi diberikan oleh orang yang menabrak Ai tadi dan membukanyaa…

" Yah tidak ada uangnyaa…Padahal jika ada aku ingin membeli nasi belut…"

"Ih, Genta pikirannya Cuma nasi belut saja" Ayumi tertawa

"Kalaupun ada uangnya itu punya Ai kan… Jangan seenaknya membuka-buka barang orang tanpa izin dong" Mitsuhiko memberi ceramah singkat

" Mereka anak-anak yang lucu ya.." Pieter tertawa

"Ya.. Begitulah mereka sehari-hari" Hakase menjawab

" Eh? Apa ini… Ada kertas di dalam dompet ini?" Genta berseru

"Wah tulisannya dalam bahasa inggris… Apa ya artinya" Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko penasaran

"Sini aku lihat " Ai langsung menyambar kertas itu

I'll come Sherry! See you soon! Vermouth

Ai begitu terhenyak membaca itu…Seketika itu juga ketakutan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya…Kertas yang dipegangnya terjatuh… Dia segera pergi ke kamar dan mengunci dirinya sendiri disana.. Semua sangat khawatir dengan sikapnya yang aneh itu…Ayumi, Genta , Mitsuhiko dan hakase berjuang membujuknya agar mau keluar dari kamar.. Pieter berpikir sejenak dan memungut kertas yang tadi dijatuhkan Ai…

"Sherry? Siapa itu? Vermouth siapa juga itu…? Kenapa Ai chan begitu ketakutan?"

Saat pukul 19.00 Conan pulang dan mendapati suasana rumah yang tak terlalu menyenangkan itu..Dia keheranan melihat semua itu…..

"Niichan… Mana Ai? Dan kenapa semua terlihat lesu begitu.."

"Ai chan mengurung diri di kamar setelah membaca surat yang ditemukan di dompet yang diberikan oleh orang yang menabrak dia tadi…" Pieter menerangkan sambil memberikan surat itu ke Conan

Conan yang membaca itu ekspresinya segera berubah….. Jadi mereka akan segera bergerak? Conan mulai cemas…

"Hei, Conan ada apa ini…? Siapa itu Sherry dan Vermouth..? dan kenapa Ai begitu ketakutan?"

"Hehe.. Sepertinya orang itu lupa mengambil suratnya … Soal Ai mungkin demamnya sedikit memburuk.. Jangan Khawatir.. Biarkan dia beristirahat saja dulu" Conan menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu bersikap sebagai anak kecil yang polos….

"Benarkah demamnya tambah parah? Pelayan tolong ambilkan obat dan kunci kamar 05 ! "

" Nee, niichan buat apa kunci kamar segala?"

"Tadinya aku mau membujuk dia supaya mau keluar sendiri.. Tapi kalau memang demamnya tambah parah dia kan harus diobati dengan segera jadi aku yang akan membuka kamarnya ..Oh ya kalian jangan ikut masuk ya… Nanti bisa tertular…"

Klek…Klekkk Pintu kamar Ai terbuka lebar… Sekarang terlihatlah Ai yang berbaring melingkar karena ketakutan…Pieter menutup pintu agar angin tidak masuk karena dapat memperparah demam Ai…

"Ai chan… Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"…."

"Ai chan?" Pieter mendekat

"Jangan mendekat !" Suara Ai terdengar bergetar..

Pieter tetap saja berjalan mendekat..Dia kemudian memegang dahi Ai untuk memastikan suhu badan Ai..

"Sepertinya kamu demam tinggi….."

"Sudah cepat keluar dari sini…!"

"Kamu kenapa sih Ai chan…? Tenanglah.. Demammu akan segera sembuh.. Jangan khawatir.." Pieter menjejalkan obat deman yang dia bawa ke mulut Ai….

"….."

"Sebentar lagi pasti kondisimu akan membaik ,,"

"….."

"Sudah dulu ya… Tidur yang nyeyak.. Jangan banyak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.." Pieter baru saja akan beranjak pergi saat…

"Jangan pergi….." Ai mulai kembali berbicara

"Oke, kalau kamu minta begitu aku akan menemanimu….." Pieter segera memeluk Ai

Tak berapa lama Ai tertidur dengan pulasnya…Pieter yang sedari tadi mendekap Ai tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat betapa manisnya sesosok anak kecil itu…..Dia menjadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya… Mungkinkah? Ah rasanya mustahil dia jatuh cinta pada anak kecil terlebih yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin…Tapi dia sendiri juga tak mengelak bahwa dia begitu sayangnya dengan Ai lebih dari pada kepada anggota detective cilik lainnya..Setelah bergulat dengan perasaannya itu dia pun jatuh tertidur…

Beberapa jam kemudian Ai terbangun.. Dia melihat bahwa Pieter mendekapnya dengan erat dan penuh rasa sayang.. Entah perasaan senang macam apa yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ini, yang benar saja..Dia kan baru bertemu dengan orang ini kemarin… Hmm.. Sudahlah. Ai memutuskan untuk kembali tidur saja daripada mempersoalkan hal nan rumit itu…

Keheningan malam sudah mulai mendominasi seiring dengan berkurangnya jumlah manusia yang masih terjaga dari tidur….Di kamar no 05 yang sedari tadi tenang terdengar sedikit suara igauan yang memang tak terdengar dari luar….. bahkan suara itu juga tak dapat didengar oleh orang yang berada di dekapannya itu…

"Shiho… Shiho…..Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Bersambung….

Fuihhhh Akhirnya selesai juga cerita nan aneh ini…. Gomen ya reader semua…. Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka….  
THX FOR READING MY STORY…


	2. Chapter 2

Kesedihan Yang Mendalam

Disaat Conan dan teman-temannya sedang berlibur di Prefektur Kanagawa, Seorang muda yang cantik jelita, berambut panjang dan jago karate yang bernama Ran Mouri masih berada di rumahnya.. Ya, memang ia tak memiliki rencana untuk liburan kali ini.. Sonoko, sahabat baiknya sedang berpergian ke luar kota bersama dengan keluarga besar Suzuki. Pemuda yang selalu berada di dalam pikirannya tak kunjung tampak.. Meski ia sering menelpon dan mengirim hadiah namun semua itu tak cukuplah membuat hatinya merasa senang.. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Pemuda detective itu menyatakan perasaan suka pada dirinya saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di London.. Rasa bahagia saat itu menyelimuti dirinya, ia berpikir bahwa setelah ini pemuda itu tak akan menghilang lagi dan akan kembali ke sekolah dan menjalani hari demi hari seperti dahulu lagi. Namun, perkiraan itu ternyata benar-benar keliru yang terjadi justru sebaliknya pemuda itu menghilang dan tak kunjung muncul lagi.. Kasus.. Itulah yang selalu di bicarakan tiap ia menelpon dan dia bilang itulah yang dikerjakannya selama ini… Percayakah hatimu bila detective sehebat dia tak kunjung dapat menyelesaikan sebuah kasus? Tentu saja tidak.. Keraguaan semakin menebal menggerogoti kepercayaan kepadanya..Dan lagi bila memang itu kasus sangat berat mengapa ia masih sempat untuk mengerjakan kasus-kasus lain ? Bahkan ia terkadang membantu Inspektur Megure untuk memecahkan kasus di Tokyo ini..? Dia bahkan tak pernah mau mengaku dimana dia berada sekarang… Apakah dia tak percaya padaku? Mengapa ia tak menyerah saja menangani kasus itu?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus saja berkecamuk dalam pikirannya… Haruskah ia tetap bersabar menunggunya? Rasanya ia sudah sangat lama bersabar untuk menunggunya… Sanggupkah ia terus menunggu hingga pemuda itu kembali lagi ? Haruskah ia mencari orang lain untuk menemaninya? Tanpa disadari air mata terus mengalir di pipi Ran… Entah beruntung atau mungkin tidak dia menangis di kamarnya dan ayahnya sedang berpergian bersama pemilik Kafe Poirot… Biasanya Conanlah yang selalu tahu ketika ia menangis dan Conan jugalah yang biasanya yang menghibur dia, tapi karena Conan sedang tak berada disini artinya dia akan bisa menangis sampai air matanya habis ? mungkin saja bisa seperti itu….

Keesokan paginya, Ai terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa Pieter ternyata menemaninya sepanjang malam.. Kontan saja itu membuat pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang… "Ahhh, apa yang kupikirkan…" gerutunya dalam hati…Meski begitu dia tetap saja tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang pemilik wajah tampan itu..Tanpa disadarinya sang pemilik wajah telah bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kearahnya….

"Ai Chan? Sudah baikkan sekarang?".

"Uhmm, n…neee.. Arigatou niichan…".

"iie, douitashimashite…" kata Pieter sambil tersenyum manis.

"berhentilah tersenyum semacam ituu!" Jerit Ai dalam hatinyaa…

"Ayo, sudah waktunya sarapan….." Pieter menarik tangan Ai.

"…."

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke ruang makan dimana Ayumi, Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Profesor Agasa telah menunggu…..

"Ai….. kamu sudah baikan? Ayo makan supaya tidak sakit lagi.." Ayumi mulai berbicara.

"Iya, ayo sini…." Genta dan Mitsuhiko menambahkan.

"Ai Chan, ayo makan yang banyak…." Pieter kembali meyakinkan Ai untuk makan agar kembali sehat…

"Neee~~~"

"Hmmm…. Kenapa mukamu merah begitu..?" Conan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertanya dengan polosnya..

"Argg.. Masak sih? Mungkin saja demamku belum benar-benar sembuh jadi ya begini deh…." Tiba-tiba saja Ai terpikirkan oleh jawaban yang sedikit absurd ini….

"Benarkah? Bukan karena Pieter niichan menemanimu sepanjang malam?" Conan kembali melancarkan jurusnya….

"Uhkk…. Bicara apa kamu? Tentu saja bukan kok….." Ai menjawab dengan gugupnya..

"Sudah-sudah Conan, jangan coba untuk membuat pertengkaran.. Ai masih sakit itu…" Profesor segera menghentikan kemungkinan perang ini akan berlanjut….

"Ne, hakase…" mereka berdua menjawab dengan serempak..

" HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk mengerjai Ai…. Rasakan tuhhh.." Conan tertawa dalam hatinyaa..

" UHHHHH.. Awas saja Kudo ituuu…." Ai marah-marah sendiri dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan pagi dengan damai sejahtera dan berhasil terhindar dari perang lanjutan (?) antara dua orang jenius itu …..Setelah selesai makan ribut-ribut kembali terjadi… Bukan diantara kedua orang jenius itu melainkan ketiga anak kecil yang bingung akan melakukan apa setelah ini…

"Apa yang akan kita kerjakan setelah ini?"

"Main game sajaa.."

"Ahh, bosann"

" Terus ngapain dongg…?"

"Jalan-jalan aja yuk…"

"Tapi, Ai masih belum sembuh…."

"Terus apa? Nonton film ?"

"Film apa coba?"

"Twilight?"

"Proposal Daisakusen?"

"Percy Jackson?"

"Harry potter?"

"Fast and Furious?"

" Hm… Anak-anak bagaimana kalau kita nonton Running Man saja? " Pieter akhirnya buka suara member usul..

"Running Man?" Mereka bertanya-tanya acara apa itu…

"Itu acara dari stasiun tv SBS di korea… Mau nonton?"

"Acara apa itu?"

"Variety Show…. Sudahlah coba nonton dulu… Ayoo…."

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama untuk menonton Running Man…Pada awalnya anak-anak ini kebingungan dengan apa saja yang di pertunjukan dan berkali-kali bertanya…Namun, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka mulai paham dan mengikuti dengan senang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.. Hakase juga Conan dan Ai juga ikut menikmati acara itu dan turut merasa senang…

"Wah… Ace Ji hyo kerennn…"

"Nggak bisa … Sparta Kook Lebih jagoo…"

"Jae Suk pinterr banget…"

"Gary… Lucuu…"

"Haha kayak anak kecil dehh…"

"Wahhh Kwangsoo berhianat lagiii…."

"Wah Suk jin keluar pertama teruss…"

"Wahhhhhh ….. Jong ki kerennn gantenngggg…"

"iiiiiihhhh… Song-song Couple soo sweet banget….."

"Monday couple kayaknya cocok tuh…"

"Nggakk bisaaa…. SpartAce Couple yang paling cocok…. Mesra banget…. Strongest Couple lagi….."

"Eh….. Ada yang gantengg guestnyaaa… Nickhun…"

"Wah gamesnya seruu…"

"hahahahahha lucu banget dehh…"

Yaaa begitulah secuplik percakapan ( perdebatan) mereka sewaktu menonton….Ditengah-tengah waktu menonton Pieter diam-diam mengajak Ai untuk pergi ke lab untuk membantunya melakukan penelitian..

"sssstt..Ai Chan… kamu mau bantu niichan melakukan beberapa penelitian di lab tidak..?" Pieter berbicara dengan suara pelan..

"Ehmm… Masih asik nonton sih niichan, tapi kalau memang mau ayo aku bantu…"

Mereka berdua diam-diam meninggalkan tempat menonton dan pergi berdua ke lab.. Conan yang melihatnya cuma bisa bengong dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri " Shiho kenapa ya? Aneh sekali tingkahnya…. Jangan bilang dia suka sama Pieter niichan itu… Hahah kalau memang begitu aku kerjain lagi ahh nanti…." Conan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sementara itu hpnya bergetar menandakan sms masuk…

Cool kid kamu dimana? Jodie.

Oo aku dirumah Pieter niichan… Kenapa ?

Kami akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi…

Hah? Mau kemana?

Menemui beberapa agen…

Mau merencanakan penyerbuan ?

Tentu saja

OK..

O,.. Jangan sampai Ai tahu akan hal ini ya…

Baiklah…Aku akan segera keluar..

Conan Segera memberitahu hakase soal itu dan ia pun diam-diam menyelinap keluar…Sementara itu di lab Ai dan Pieter segera akan memulai penelitiannya…

"Niichan, kenapa memintaku untuk membantu?"

"Karena kamu sangat pintar, lagi pula kamu sepertinya benar-benar tertarik pada penelitian.."

"Nee.. Aku benar-benar ingin jadi seorang ilmuwan…"

"Hahaha.. Kamu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang…"

" Siapa?"

" Temanku…. Sudah ayo mulai.."

"Mau meneliti soal apa ?"

"Meneliti berberapa zat tertentu untuk ditentukan bisa jadi obat untuk berbagai penyakit atau tidak.."

"OK… Ayo mulaii" Ai bersemangat sekali…..

Sibuklah mereka berdua dalam penelitian yang benar-benar tak dapat dipahami oleh orang awan….

Sementara itu Conan yang telah menyusup keluar rumah berhasil menemui Jodie dan mereka berdua segera pergi ketempat beberapa agen FBI akan memulai rapat untuk perencanaan penyerangan organisasi jubah hitam itu….Ditempat tersebut hadir Shuichi Akai, James, Camel, dan masih banyak lagi anggota FBI yang bahkan tak dikenal oleh Shinichi… Mereka memulai rapat tersebut dengan membahas soal letak markas besar organisasi tersebut yang diperkirakan berada di tempat XZ itu…Mereka juga membahas kemungkinan-kemungkinan jebakan-jebakan yang dipasang di tempat-tempat tertentu…. Membahas segala persenjataan dan personil yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa menuntaskan penyerangan itu dan berbagai taktik untuk penyerangan itu..

Kembali lagi ke Tokyo, setelah menangis entah berapa lama Ran Mouri tertidur … Setelah bangun ia merasa butuh penyegaran… Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kantor pengacara milik ibunya…. Ditengah perjalanan ternyata terjadi sebuah kasus yang memaksa Ran untuk tetap berada di tempat tersebut menunggu selesainya penyelidikan… Mungkin sudah sejam berlalu tanpa ada hasil yang memuaskan.. Inspektur megure, Inspektur Shiratori, Takagi dan Miwako belum juga berhasil menemukan siapa pelaku dari kejadian itu..

"Jadi, para polisi kepolisian pusat masih saja belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini?" Sebuah suara bernada sakrastik terdengar..

"Eh? Siapa yang berani berbicara begitu…?" Inspektur sedikit kesal mendengar hal itu..

" Pantas saja kenapa semua begitu merindukan Shinichi Kudo.. Ternyata kinerja kepolisian belum juga membaik… Aku benar-benar kecewa…" Orang itu kembali berbicara dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali..

"Hei… Siapa itu? Kalau berani jangan hanya berbicara tapi keluarlahh" Inspektur benar mulai kehilangan kesabaran….

"Aku… Kenapa inspektur? Apa sudah lupa dengan aku ini?"

"Sa…Saguru Hakuba, detective sma Ekoda yang terkenal di Inggris!" Miwako dan Takagi bersamaan menyebutkan nama pemuda itu…

"Benar sekali.. Lama tak jumpa…."

Ran yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terkejut… Wah bukankah itu pemuda yang bersama-sama dengan beberapa detective lain waktu kasus di rumah senja itu? Pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan satu demi satu rincian mengenai kasus itu dan benar saja tak lama kemudian selesailah kasus itu…Ran segera saja ingin pergi ke kantor ibunya ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikannya…

"Hei… Ran Mouri?"

"Ehmm, iyaa.. Kamu Saguru kan.?"

"Ya.. Hehe lama tak bertemu.."

"Bagaimana kabar Shinichi?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kamu kan pacarnya… Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar dari sainganku itu….Dia sudah lama tak pernah muncul lagi di surat kabar mana pun… Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berhenti jadi detective ya? Tiba tiba saja Saguru yang cool itu jadi banyak bicaranya..

"Aku, bukan pacarnya….. Dia pergi tak tau kemana… Tapi dia masih sering memecahkan kasus kok.. hanya saja tidak pernah mau untuk di muat di koran seperti dulu…. Uppsss aku lupa dia bilang untuk jangan bilang kepada siapapun.." Ran tak sengaja keceplosan…

"Hmm, begitu ya… Jangan-jangan dugaanku benar…."

"Dugaan apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa… Kamu mau kemana? Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, arigatou.. aku sudah hampir sampai kok ini…"

"OK.. baiklah daahhh… Lain kali kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Ran…" Saguru kemudian masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi….

Ran sejenak masih diam mematung baru kemudian pergi menuju kantor ibunya..

Ai dan Pieter yang sudah beberapa lama melakukan penelitian sudah mengalami beberapa kemajuan..

"Wah.. Sepertinya sudah banyak kemajuan dalam penelitian ini… Arigatou Ai Chan… Kamu memang hebat….."

"Hehehe..Niichan bisa saja…."

"Fuihh… Benar-benar melelahkan ya…. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar keluar dan mencari makanan…. Sekalian refreshing dulu….. Eh juga beli untuk hakase dan anak-anak yang lain juga….."

"Yeee…. Ayooo" Ai tak tahu kenapa bersemangat sekali

"let's goo"

Mereka berduapun keluar dari lab dan melihat bahwa hakase dan anggota detective cilik masih sibuk menonton running man….. Tapi Ai mendapati bahwa Conan tak ada..

"Niichan.. Conan tak ada…."

"Mungkin sedang ke kamar mandi… atau dia bosan menonton dan kembali ke kamar atau juga dia sedang asik membaca buku detective di perpustakaan…"

"Ahh, benar juga… Maniak cerita detective itu pasti sedang baca buku…. "

Akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi ke kedai sushi terdekat dan memesan beberapa jenis makanan yang tertera dalam menu baik yang akan di bawa pulang maupun yang akan mereka berdua makan…Setelah makan sampai puas barulah mereka pulang dan menyiapkan sushi yang mereka beli untuk hakase dan yang lainnya diatas piring… Saat itu terdengarlah bunyi bel yang menggema… Segera saja Pieter membukakan pintu… Di depan pintu terdapat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik….

"Ehm… Maaf. Ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Saya mau mencari seseorang…"

"Oh, ya anda mau mencari siapa?"

"Sherry…"

"Ha… Maaf sepertinya anda salah alamat…. Di sini tidak ada yang bernama Sherry….."

" Sherry ada disini cepat panggil dia keluar sekarang juga….."

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud dengan Sherry…. Disini rumahku dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Sherry disini… Maaf nama anda siapa?"

"Aku? Vermouth….. "

"Maaf Nona Vermouth anda benar-benar salah alamat…."

Saat itu Ai yang mendengar adanya keributan diluar menjadi penasan… Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua sushi ditempatnya untuk makan siang hakase dan yang lainnya dia mencoba pergi keluar untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.. Sesampainya di dekat pintu dia bertanya pada Pieter…

"Niichan… Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

"Ah.. Ai Chan ini ada tamu yang mencari seseorang… Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa tak ada orang yang bernama Sherry disini tapi dia tetap bilang bahwa orang itu ada disini…

Vermouth yang melihat bahwa Ai berada disitu… Senyumnya mengembang dan berkatalah ia

" Hei, Sherry… Kemarin kita sudah bertemu kan…?"

"…." Ai tidak dapat berkata-kata.. Tubuhnya bergetar… keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya….

"Hei… Bicara apa kamu.. Dia itu Ai Chan.. bukan Sherry… Kamu pasti salah orang…. Sudah pulang lah sana" Pieter berusaha mengusir Vermouth..

Vermouth kemudian masuk dan memegangi Ai… Ai yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga sama sekali tak dapat melawan…..Vermouth kemudian berusaha menarik Ai untuk pergi dengannya ke markas besar organisasi….

Bersambung

Wahhh akhirnya selesai juga….. Gimana nih ceritanya? Aneh gak? Hahaha kekurangan ide sampe harus masukin acara orang kesini wkwkwkwkk

Review ya readerrr…..


	3. Chapter 3

Puncak Ketegangan

Saat hampir saja Ai berhasil ditarik keluar rumah oleh Vermouth, Pieter segera saja menghalangi dan merebut kembali Ai. Vermouth segera saja mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan.. Meski begitu Pieter tetap tidak mau melepaskan Ai sedikitpun.. Semakin geramlah Vermouth.

" Hei, cepat serahkan dia padaku..!".

" Memangnya kenapa aku harus melakukannya?".

" Dia akan ku bawa untuk dihukum karena penghianatan yang di lakukannya".

" Penghianatan? Yang benar saja dia kan masih anak kecil, jangan berusaha untuk menipuku.. ".

Profesor Agasa melihat semua pertengkaran itu sementara para anggota detective cilik masih menonton dengan asiknya… Maka profesor mengambil inisiatif untuk mengungsikan mereka ke kamar…

Saat keributan itulah Conan beserta beberapa anggota FBI kembali dari rapat yang mereka adakan… Jodie segera saja menarik senjatanya dan mengancam Vermouth untuk pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

" Pergi dari sini sekarang juga…".

" Huhuhu sepertinya banyak juga orang disini… Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, tapi ingatlah aku pasti kembali untuk mendapatkan Sherry… dan oh aku juga akan mendapatkan Shinichi Kudo juga..".

" Pergi dan jangan pernah berharap untuk berhasil mendapatkan mereka! ".

Akhirnya Vermouth pergi dari rumah itu dan tinggallah Conan, para agen FBI , Pieter dan juga Ai disitu…. Pieter yang masih saja kebingungan dengan semua yang terjadi segera saja meminta penjelasan dari Jodie…

" Jodie.. Jelaskan semua padaku…".

"Uhm.. Baiklah tuan muda…".

" HA? Tuan muda? Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?" Conan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

" Dia anak pemimpin FBI saat ini… Dia juga salah satu anggota elite kita" Jodie menjelaskan situasinya pada Conan..

" Kami berencana menyerang mereka besok tuan.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" James kemudian berbicara pada Pieter..

" Huft, baiklah aku ingin mendengar rencana lengkapnya dahulu.. Conan dan Ai pergilah ke kamar dan bergabunglah dengan hakase dan yang lainnya.. Kalian berdua nanti malam perlu menjelaskan semuanya padaku".

Para FBI kembali membahas rencana dan rancangan penyerangan bersama dengan salah satu anggota elite mereka itu. Sementara Conan dan Ai menurut dan pergi ke kamar untuk bergabung dengan anak yang lain… Ketiga anak itu menyambut mereka berdua dan mulai bertanya kemana mereka sedari tadi..

" Kemana saja kalian berdua ini.. Kami kira tadi kalian masih menonton dengan kami…?" Genta mulai mengintrogasi mereka..

" Ah, aku tadi baca buku detective di perpus sampai lupa waktu hehehe" Conan berbohong pada mereka.

" Oh.. Aku tadi merasa tidak enak badan jadi aku kembali ke kamar dan tidur.." Ai juga berbohong..

" Kalau mau pergi bilang-bilang dulu dong… Kami sempat bingung mencari kalian… " Genta sedikit kesal…

" Ah.. Gomen.." Conan dan Ai menjawab serempak..

" Sudahlah, ayo nonton lagi….. " Ayumi menghindarkan kemungkinan serangan dari Genta lagi….

" Tapi.. Aku lapar…" Genta memegangi perutnya..

" Akh.. Aku lupa.. Sudah jam berapa ini " Profesor Agasa menepuk dahinya karena lupa memberi makan anak-anak ini…

" Ada Sushi di ruang makan…. " Ai menjawab seadanya..

" Ayo, kita makan" Genta segera mengajak mereka semua untuk makan

" Ne ~~ " Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko menjawab dengan serempak..

Mereka semua kecuali Ai segera bergerak akan menuju ruang makan.. Ai hanya diam ditempat.

" Ai, ayo makan…"

"Oh.. Kalian saja … Aku sudah makan tadi… Aku rasa mau tidur lagi.. Rasanya aku belum sembuh…" Ai terseyum pada mereka..

" Kalau mau tidur boleh tapi kamarnya tidak boleh dikunci seperti kemarin… Membuat semua panik saja… " Conan buka suara..

Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan dan malam pun menjelang… Dengan ditemani oleh Profesor akhirnya Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pergi ke taman bermain.. Sehingga di rumah tinggallah Ai, Conan, dan Pieter saja.. Pieter mulai mengintrogasi mereka berdua…

" Jadi.. Jelaskan padaku semuanya… Kalian berdua ini sebenarnya siapa?"

" Aku, Shinichi Kudo…" Conan menjawab dengan mantap.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa mengecil seperti ini?"

" Organisasi itu memberiku racun saat aku sedang memergoki mereka bertransaksi.. Kira-kira 6 bulan lalu.."

" Begitu rupanya.. Lalu kamu ini sebenarnya siapa Ai chan… Siapa Sherry dan Vermouth itu…?

" Sherry julukanku di organisasi… Vermouth salah satu anggota kesayangan big boss"

" Mengapa kamu mengecil dan mereka memburumu sebagai penghianat dan bagaimana kamu bisa bersama Shinichi…"

" Aku mengecil karena meminum obat itu sendiri karena organisasi itu menyekapku setelah aku menghentikan segala penelitian karena meminta keterangan pada organisasi mengapa mereka membunuh Akemi neechan…. Karena aku ternyata jadi mengecil aku kabur dari mereka … Dan sejak itu mereka menyebutku penghianat.. Aku pergi mencari Shinichi karena dia satu-satunya harapanku… Karena kita sama-sama mengecil dan aku yakin dia orang yang bisa menghancurkan organisasi jahat itu…"

" Begitu rupanya…Jadi kamu ilmuwan organisasi itu.. Aku mulai paham sekarang.. Kalian bersiaplah… Kita akan menyerang mereka besok.. Oh, ya Ai chan berapa umurmu sekarang?"

" 17, kenapa?"

" Wah, masih sangat muda tapi sudah jadi ilmuwan utama organisasi itu kamu ternyata memang hebat.. Pantas saja kamu bisa membantuku dalam penelitianku tadi… Oh tadi kamu menyebutkan Akemi neechan? Apakah maksudmu Akemi Miyano? Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan dia?"

" Akemi Miyano kakakku…."

"Ha…. Berarti ka..Kamu… Shi..Shi..Shiho?" Pieter bicara dengan gugup.

" Benar.. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu kenal dengan kakakku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?" Ai terlihat bingung….

"…." Pieter tidak bisa berkata apapun… Wajahnya memerah memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin…

" Pieter, niichan?" Conan memanggil Pieter yang sepertinya asik dalam pikirannya sendiri..

" O…Ooo…ooo Apa?" Pieter akhirnya mengakhiri lamunannya..

" Shiho bertanya apa niichan kenal dengan Akemi neechan atau dia sebelumnya "

" Oh.. Iya aku pernah bertemu kalian dulu… Ah sudahlah.. Kalian harus beristirahat.. Besok akan jadi pertempuran besar…"

" Baiklah" Conan dan Ai menurut saja dengan perintah agen elite FBI satu ini.

Conan menelpon Ran seperti biasa dengan suara Shinici tentu saja…

" Hei Ran.. Ini aku…"

" Shinichi… Tumben kamu telpon malam-malam begini?"

" Hehe…. Sepertinya aku merindukanmu…"

" Be..Benarkah Shin?" Ran menjawab dengan gugup.

" Ya, tentu saja… Ran Aishiteru…"

" Shin… ? "

" Aku serius Ran "

" Ne, Aishiteru Shinichi kun"

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi.. Aku pasti akan segera kembali…"

Sementara Conan melepon Ran, Pieter terdiam dan termenung sendiri di kamarnya memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun silam…

**Flash Back**

_NYC Senior High School_

_ " Yah, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan 2 siswi baru.. Mereka bersaudara dan berdarah campuran Amerika-Jepang.." Kepala sekolah memperkenalkan mereka berdua dalam upacara pagi hari"_

_ " Hajimemashite, watashi wa Akemi Miyano…"_

_ "Hajimemashite watashi wa Shiho Miyano"_

_ Pieter yang merupakan salah satu senior dan murid terpandai disitu terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan Shiho, namun ia tak mampu mengajaknya berkenalan.. Beruntungnya dia sekelas dengan Akemi sehingga dengan perantaraan Akemi mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menjadi akrab ditambah lagi mereka berada di klub yang sama mereka jadi banyak sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tanpa disadari cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Pieter.. Kerena sifatnya yang pemalu di depan wanita terlebih lagi wanita yang disukainya, Pieter tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Shiho… Dengan perjuangan keras pada akhirnya Pieter berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan cintanya.. Tapi, hari itu Shiho ternyata di jadwalkan pindah ke Jepang.. Pieter baru mengetahuinya saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.. Dia dengan terburu-buru pergi ke bandara berharap bahwa Shiho belum masuk ke pesawat… Saat di bandara Pieter mencari kesana-kemari. Dia berhasil menemukan Shiho yang sedang berada di pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum masuk ke pesawat… Karena tak mungkin mengejar sampai kesana Pieter hanya bisa berteriak_

_ " Shiho… Shiho.. Aishiteru… Shiho… Shiho.. Jangan tinggalkan aku…."_

_ Sayangnya dikarenakan kondisi bandara yang cukup ramai Shiho sepertinya sama sekali tak mendengar dan langsung masuk ke pesawat…_

**Flash back end**

" Hemm.. Jadi inikah takdir.? Saat aku masih berusaha untuk melupakannya dia kembali ke kehidupanku? Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tak punya kesempatan.. Dia terlihat menyukai Shinichi itu…." Pieter mengguman..

Saat masih memikirkan segala macam hal itu.. Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang… Maka ia beranjak membukakan pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui Ai berada disana…

" Boleh aku masuk?" Ai bertanya.

" Tentu saja? Kenapa?" Pieter masih saja bingung.

" Aku.. Aku ingat sekarang.. Pieter niichan yang dulu satu sekolah denganku di Amerika itu?"

" Ya.. Itu aku…"

" Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kalau niichan tak keberatan"

" Silahkan bertanya apa saja yang kamu mau tanyakan"

" Apa yang dulu niichan lakukan di bandara?"

" Apa?"

" Waktu aku akan kembali ke Jepang.. Selesai melewati pemeriksaan akhir sebelum masuk pesawat aku sekilas melihatmu pergi.. "

" Waktu itu.. Aku ingin menemuimu dan berbicara padamu…"

" Apa yang ingin di bicarakan?"

" Kenapa kau mau tahu? Itu sudah 2 tahun lalu Shiho…."

"Kumohon beritahu aku…" Shiho sebenarnya sekilas mendengar apa yang waktu itu dikatakan tapi dia benar-benar harus pergi kembali ke Jepang.

" Kenapa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu Shiho…?"

" Sudahlah beritahu saja…"

" Aku bilang padamu untuk jangan pergi…"

" Itu saja?"

" Ya.. Kenapa?"

" Jangan berbohong padaku… Apa yang kamu ucapkan selain itu…..?

Pieter benar-benar ragu apakah ia harus mengucapkan hal itu lagi mengingat sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan juga kecurigaanya bahwa Shiho menyukai Shinichi dan tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya.. Tapi dia akhirnya mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan hal itu lagi…

" A….A…Aishi…Aishi..te..ru…" Pieter mengucapkannya dengan susah payah..

"….." Shiho benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata yang terjadi hanyalah pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang…

" Aku tahu kalau kamu menyukai Shinichi… Jadi tidak usah memikirkan soal itu lagi… Itu sudah kejadian 2 tahun lalu…"

" Apa niichan masih menyukaiku sampai sekarang?"

" Kenapa, kamu bertanya seperti itu…..?"

" Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku…."

" ….. I…I…Iya"

" Nee… Arigatou… Aishiteru niichan!" Shiho berkata begitu dan berusaha untuk lari keluar…

Namun, belum sempat keluar dia sudah ditangkap oleh Pieter…..

"A..Apa kamu bilang?" Pieter meragukan indra pendengarannya..

"AISHITERU NIICHAN" Shiho mengatakannya dengan member penekanan yang dalam..

"Ka…Kamu serius Shiho…?"

" Nee ~~ "

Pieter tentu saja senang bukan kepalang…. Cintanya yang sudah bertahan lebih dari 2 tahun akhirnya terjawab sudah…Karena terlalu bersemangat dia sampai hampir mencium Shiho dan tentu saja Shiho langsung saja mengehentikannya dengan menjambak rambutnya…

" Auhh, Shiho… Apa yang kamu lakukan….."

"Hanya menjambak rambut niichan agar tidak macam-macam dengan ku.."

" Aku kan hanya ingin menciummu….."

" Tapi tidak menciumku dalam rupa anak kecil ini…. "

" Ah yang penting sama saja kamu kaaannnn"

" Awas saja kalau kau berani….."

" Hehehe baiklah….. Aku akan menunggu kamu kembali jadi Shiho….."

" Aku baru akan kembali jadi Shiho kalau sudah berhasil menemukan antidote racun itu…."

"Aku akan membantumu tenang sajaaaaaa"

Dan Kembalilah Ai ke kamarnya dan beristirahat…. Keesokan paginya Profesor dan anggota detective cilik akan pulang ke Tokyo tetapi mereka tidak mendapati Ai dan Conan.. Ya, mereka berdua sudah pamitan ke mereka dan bilang bahwa akan pulang kembali ke Amerika…. Ketiga anak ini sudah menangis dengan hebatnya kemarin… Padahal kenyataannya Conan dan Ai di jemput oleh anggota FBI yang lainnya untuk mulai bersiap penyerangan…. Setelah Profesor dan anak-anak itu pulang barulah Pieter menyusul mereka semua dan memulai penyerbuan mereka ke markas besar organisasi..

Pertarungan berjalan seru dan tak terelakkan… Jebakan demi jebakan yang disiapkan oleh organisasi mulai berjalan dan melukai satu demi satu agen FBI.. Baku tembak terjadi di seluruh penjuru tempat itu… Ada juga beberapa orang yang beradu bela diri kekacauan itu tentu saja tidak menarik perhatian warga sekitar mengingat mereka sudah di ungsikan terlebih dahulu untung menghindarkan hal-hal yang diluar kendali.

Disisi lain Ai dan Conan berhasil menyusup kedalam laboratorium organisasi dan menemukan antidote racun tersebut segera mereka bersembunyi dan meminum obat itu… Reaksi yang ditimbulkan sungguh menyakitkan dan membuat badan seolah akan meleleh karena panas yang ditimbulkan…. Mereka berdua berusaha sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara atau orang organisasi dapat menemukan mereka…. 5 Menit akhirnya siksaan itu lenyaplah… Mereka berhasil kembali ke tubuh semula… Dengan baju yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya, Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano kembali menjadi dirinya mereka segera berusaha mencari cara untuk membantu agen FBI yang lain dalam penyerangan ini… Tak disangka-sangka kemampuan menembak Shiho sangatlah baik sehingga mereka benar-benar tampaknya akan memenangkan pertempuran ini tak lama lagi… Namun, entah dari mana Vermouth tiba-tiba muncul dan berusaha menembak Shiho… Shinichi yang melihat itu segera saja meloncat dan menolong , sialnya dia tak berhasil menghindar sehingga tubuhnyalah yang tertembak peluru itu.. Pieter yang menyadari kondisi itu menembak Vermouth hingga jatuh tersungkur… Pieter cepat-cepat melihat kondisi Shinichi yang tertembak… Lagi-lagi tanpa di duga datanglah Gin dengan sebuah AK dan memberondong Shinichi dan Pieter dengan tembakan yang sangat membabi buta sebelum akhirnya Shiho berhasil menembak Gin tepat di jantungnya…. Pieter dan Shinichi terbaring disana berlumuran darah…

" PIETER NIICHAN…. KUDO…. BERTAHANLAH….. Ku Mohon bertahanlah…"

Bersambung

Nahh… Gimana ? review yaaaaaa

Mungkin masih ada 2 chap lg nihhh

Ditunggu yaaaa….


	4. Chapter 4

Kemenangan

Jodie dan Camel mendengar teriakan dari Shiho sehingga mereka lekas datang dan memanggil tim medis FBI.. Untuk sementara waktu FBI menghentikan serangannya dan memutuskan bertahan demi keberhasilan tim medis membawa Shinichi dan Pieter ke rumah sakit terdekat...Setelah sukses membawa Shinchi dan Pieter pergi mereka segera saja kembali mengencarkan serangan ke B.O . Gin dan Vermouth serta puluhan orang organisasi berhasil dilumpuhkan.. Namun, dari segala yang telah terjadi masih saja ada yang hilang.. Ya, sang Anokata belum ditemukan juga..Beberapa aggota B.O dan FBI tewas dalam pertempuran berdarah ini.. Banyak pula yang terluka baik ringan maupun berat. Para penjahat yang telah dilumpuhkan akan di penjarakan seumur hidup dalam penjara yang paling keras dan berpenjagaan yang terketat... Shuichi dan Jodie kemudian mengajak Shiho untuk pergi dari tempat itu..

" Ayo... Kita sudah berhasil melumpuhkan semua orang organisasi yang ada disini... Mengenai mereka yang berada ditempat lain akan segera kita lumpuhkan dengan data yang berhasil kita ambil ini..." Shuichi menunjukan data lengkap anggota organisasi...

" Wah.. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam rupa asli.. Hehehe " Jodie sedikit bercanda...

" Aku... Tidak bisa pergi sekarang..."

" Kenapa Sherry? Kamu memikirkan apa? Aku sudah menghancurkan data keanggotaanmu dan beberapa agen CIA dan FBI yang menyusup kok tenang saja.."

" Dai.. Boss belum berhasil kita temukan aku rasa dia masih ada disini.. Kalian pergilah terlebih dahulu.."

" Eh? Tapi..."

" Sudah pergilah dahulu..."

" Hah.. Baiklah.. Jodie ayo kita pergi .."

" Kamu benar akan meninggalkan dia disini?" Jodie bertanya dengan bingung.

" Itu permintaanya jadi ayo tinggalkan saja dia disini... Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.."

Jodie dan Shuichi pergi menyusul anggota yang lain, sementara itu Shiho tetap berada di tempat itu. Dia sangat yakin kalau Anokata masih berada di tempat itu, hal itu didasari oleh instingnya mengenai aura organisasi.. Shiho mencari kesana-kemari untuk menemukan sang pemimpin... Hampir 10 menit berlalu saat tiba-tiba sebuah rak buku yang sedikit mencurigakan menarik perhatiannya, benar saja ternyata di rak tersebut terdapat sebuah detector. Untuk masuk kesana haruslah memasukkan sebuah sandi dan juga deteksi retina mata...

" Uh? Passwordnya apa ya..? B.O? " Beep akses ditolak..

" A-N-O-K-A-T-A" Beep akses ditolak.

" A-P-T-X" Beep akses ditolak lagi.

" C-H-A-M-P-A-G-N-E" Beep Akses lagi-lagi ditolak.

" S-O-J-U" Beep .

" S-A-K-E" Beep.

Maka, Shiho mencoba semua jenis bir yang dia ingat untuk mencoba membuka pintu rahasia itu.. Sampai semua jenis bir yang diketahuinya hampir habis, dia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang benar dari mesin yang satu itu.. Dia ingat ada satu nama bir yang belum dia masukkan...

" Hmm... Rasanya mustahil sih.. Tapi baiklah akan ku coba dahulu.. "

" S-H-E-R-R-Y" Ding... Akses diterima...

Rak tersebut bergeser membuka sebuah jalan rahasia yang entah akan berujung kemana, sebelum pergi kesana untuk melihat lebih jauh apa yang disana, Shiho hanya bisa termenung ...

" Passwordnya nama sandiku? Kok bisa ? Apa cuma kebetulan... ? Pasti hanya kebetulan..." Shiho yang bingung coba untuk menenangkan diri.

Ditelusurinya lorong yang panjang seolah tak berujung itu hingga sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu biasa yang terletak jauh di dalam lorong.. Dengan ragu-ragu diputarnya gagang pintu tersebut. Kreek terbukalah pintu ruangan tersebut... Ruangan itu ternyata hanya sebuah ruangan biasa dengan perabotan yang mewah... Namun, Shiho mendapati sebuah keanehan disana... Ya.. Foto keluarganya ada disana.. Foto dirinya saat masih kecil bersama dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.. Apa ini? Jeritnya dalam hati...

Dia terlalu tersita perhatiannya dengan kehadiran foto itu sehingga tidak menyadari sesosok laki-laki sudah berdiri di belakangnya...

" Shiho Miyano... Sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa denganmu..."

Shiho yang terkejut segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara padanya...

" Kau?!..." Shiho tak dapat mengeluarkan kata selain itu..

" Kenapa? Kau terkesan? Atau terkejut? Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu saat-saat seperti ini..."

" Jack Daniels?" Shiho berusaha meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat.

" Ya, benar ini aku..."

**Flash back**

_Amerika _

_ "Yap mulai sekarang sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, kamu akan tinggal disini dengan ku dan beberapa orang organisasi lainnya, nak Shiho.." Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 24 tahun berbicara kepada Shiho Miyano yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun._

_ " Nee~" Shiho kecil hanya menurut.._

_ " Kau boleh panggil aku Jack Daniels... Itulah sandiku.."_

_ " Daniels nii?" Shiho._

_ " Ya, baiklah kau boleh memanggilku begitu... Hahaha" Daniels tersenyum ramah._

_Shiho dan beberapa anggota muda organisasi tinggal dan dibimbing oleh beberapa orang organisasi sesuai bagiannya masing-masing.. Shiho dimentori oleh Daniels dan mereka sering menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar di laboratorium... Daniels berbeda dari anggota organisasi lainnya yang kebanyakan bersifat dingin dan kejam, ia sangatlah baik dan ramah sehingga membuat Shiho merasa senang berada didekatnya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu mereka berdua semakin akrab satu sama lain, disisi lain bakat Shiho yang semakin terlihat membuat ia sepulang sekolah harus langsung bekerja di laboratorium organisasi yang berada di New York.. Dia benar-benar sudah hampir tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu dengan Daniels... Kemudian datanglah kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan membuat Shiho harus dipulangkan ke Jepang yang merupakan tempat pusat organisasi untuk melanjutkan penelitian orang tuanya... Dengan sedikit berat hati Shiho pulang ke Jepang... Saat berada di Jepang dia pernah beberapa kali memikirkan mengenai seniornya itu.. Namun, karena tak ada kabar dan juga tak dapat dihubungi lama-kelamaan Shiho mulai melupakan sosok seniornya itu hingga tiba saat ini dimana sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi dihadapannya..._

**Flash back end.**

" Bagaimana kau berada disini?" Shiho masih saja tak habis pikir.

" Karena memang tempatku yang sesungguhnya disini..."

" Jadi.. Kau Boss organisasi ini"

" Tepat sekali Sherry..."

" Tapi.. Kenapa waktu itu kau berada di Amerika dan ikut membimbing anggota muda organisasi?"

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka dibimbing dengan baik dan juga aku datang kesana khusus untuk membimbingmu secara pribadi"

" Kenapa harus membimbingku secara pribadi?"

" Karena kau adalah anggota dengan bakat terbesar yang pernah ada di organisasi ini"

" Lalu, kenapa kau memajang foto keluargaku di ruanganmu ini?"

" Memangnya salah kalau aku memajang foto dari keluarga jauhku?"

" Keluarga jauh? Maksudmu?"

" Namaku Cadbury Miyano... Salam kenal"

" Cadbury Miyano? Kau pasti bercanda... Tidak ada keluargaku yang bernama seperti itu.."

" Aku adalah anak dari kakak ayahmu.. Kita belum saling mengenal sebelumnya.. Aku meneruskan jabatan boss ini dari ayahku.. "

" Kau... Jadi kau boss organisasi ini? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap orang tuaku dan Akemi neechan? Kalau kau keluargaku kau tak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu kan..."

" Paman dan bibi benar-benar sudah tak bisa mengembangkan penelitian jadi lebih baik mereka segera disingkirkan sebelum mereka meneliti sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan organisasi.. Sedangkan Akemi , dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini... Padahal kau adalah anggota terbaik milik kami jadi dia juga harus disingkirkan... Di organisasi ini aku tak peduli pada hubungan kekeluargaan.. Peraturan adalah peraturan... Jika kau tak berguna maka akan segera disingkirkan..."

" Aku akan menyingkirkanmu" Shiho benar-benar marah.

" Jangan bermimpi Shiho... Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku..

" Kita lihat saja..." Shiho menjawab dengan sangat tenang.

Mereka berdua mulai bertarung... Shiho mengayunkan tinjunya tepat kearah wajah Cadbury.. Namun, dengan sangat cepat dia berhasil mengelakkan serangan dari Shiho dan segera melancarkan serangan balik.. Shiho juga berhasil mematahkan serangan pertama itu... Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan serta berbagai serangan dengan bermacam benda seperti pedang kayu dan sebagainya terus saja dilancarkan oleh kedua pihak yang tampaknya sama kuatnya itu... Masing-masing memperoleh luka yang cukup serius , tapi tak nampak tanda-tanda kekalahan atau menyerah dari salah satu pihak.. Saat seperti itu Cadbury berhasil menjangkau sebuah katana dan menyabetnya kearah Shiho... Tangan dari Shiho mengeluarkan banyak darah karena sabetan itu menyobek sedikit urat nadinya.. Tangan kanannya itu mulai perlahan mati rasa.. dan terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan... Shiho masih saja berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan dengan pedang kayu yang berada ditangannya... Tentu saja katana jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan sebuah pedang kayu biasa.. Kemenangan sepertinya tengah berada di pihak Cadbury..

" Nah, Shiho.. Apa ku bilang.. Kau bukan tandinganku... Sekarang aku akan berbaik hati untuk memberikan kesempatan berbicara kata terakhir mu..."

" Aku belum kalah! .. Kau tahu! ..."

" Sudahlah jangan berbicara dengan keyakinan palsu semacam itu.." " Kau pasti akan kalah.."

" Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menghabisimu tetapi nampaknya kamu benar-benar keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah. Ya sudah kalau begitu , aku akan segera mengirimmu ke tempat keluargamu berada sekaran juga..."

Cadbury mengayunkan pedangnya tepat kearah jantung Shiho... Shiho hanya bisa menutup matanya menunggu saat-saat terakhirnya itu... "Jadi inilah akhirnya ? Aku akan segera menyusul keluargaku yang lain " ucapnya dalam batin...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lalu terdengarlah suara tembakan DOR DOR DOR... Shiho masih saja menutup matanya tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi... Tetapi sudah beberapa saat pedang yang tadi diarahkan Cadbury belum juga menembus jantungnya.. Karena penasaran akhirnya dibukanya kedua matanya... Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mencengangkan... Cadbury sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di depannya... Shiho kebingungan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi... lalu turunlah seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas dan menembaki Cadbury...

" Sherry, kau baik-baik saja?"

" Dai? Aku tidak mungkin baik-baik saja dalam kondisi begini..."

" Hahaha, kau benar... Tapi setidaknya kau sekarang aman..." Shuichi menenangkan

" Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Bukannya kamu pergi ke rumah sakit dengan yang lain? "

" Menurutmu aku akan meninggalkan kamu sendirian disini? Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat ceroboh mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu disini sendiri dan mencari orang berbahaya ini..."

" Jadi kamu sudah berada disini dari tadi...?"

" Tidak juga... Sebenarnya awalnya aku memang berniat membiarkanmu disini sendiri tetapi di tengah perjalanan ke rumah sakit aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesini... Dan untungnya aku kembali tepat pada waktunya..."

" Ah.. Arigatou..."

" Tidak apa.. Ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menjagamu... "

" Kewajibanmu?"

" Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk melindungimu apapun yang terjadi... Dan aku terus melakukannya demi menebus rasa bersalahku yang dulu mendekati kakakmu dan kamu demi kepentingan FBI... Oh dan aku benar-benar menyukai kakakmu bukan karena sekedar tugas dari FBI..."

" Haha.. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya juga.."

" Baiklah... Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit sekarang sebelum darahmu habis... Oh mulai sekarang jangan lagi panggil aku dengan Dai... Namaku Shuichi Akai.."

" Kau juga jangan panggil aku dengan Sherry... Aku Shiho Miyano.."

" Nee.."

Shuichi membopong Shiho menuju mobil dimana Jodie sudah menunggu mereka berdua...

" Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Jodie bertanya pada Shuichi...

" Hanya sedikit bermain-main..." Shiho menjawab.

" Sedikit katamu?" Shuichi kesal mendengar jawaban dari Shiho.

" Dia habis bertempur dengan siapa?" Jodie masih saja belum mengerti situasi.

" Dia baru saja mengalahkan boss organisasi itu...

" Bukankah kau yang menghabisinya?" Shiho menjawab dengan cepat..

" Aku hanya memberi sentuhan akhir saja" Shuichi tersenyum..

" Hah, sudahlah berdebatnya nanti saja... Sepertinya dia terluka begitu parah kita segera ke rumah sakit saja..." Jodie akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya...

Sesampainya di rumah sakit segera saja Shiho mendapatkan berbagai perawatan yang diperlukan. Sesudah segala perawatan dilakukan bukannya beristirahat seperti yang dianjurkan oleh dokter dia malah berjalan-jalan keluar dan menemui Shuichi, Jodie dan James untuk memberi keterangan lengkap tentang apa yang diketahui soal organisasi dan tentang apa yang dilakukannya tadi.. Sehabis bercerita Shuichi sedikit memarahinya...

" Kamu ini.. Bukankah disuruh oleh dokter untuk beristirahat.? Kenapa malah pergi kesini dan bercerita soal ini dan itu...?"

" Karena aku rasa semua ini perlu untuk proses hukum untuk para anggota organisasi kan?"

" Kamu kan bisa bercerita nanti saja... "  
" Aku rasa lebih cepat akan lebih baik... Lalu? Apa kalian juga sudah menetapkan tuntutan yang akan kalian ajukan untuk diriku?"

" Kau tidak akan dituntut apapun nak Shiho..." James menjawab.

" Tapi aku juga salah satu dari mereka kan?"

" Kamu sudah keluar dari organisasi itu kan... Dan juga kamu sudah membantu kami semua dalam penyerbuan ini, jadi kami putuskan untuk membebaskanmu... Bahkan ada perintah dari atasan untuk merekrutmu menjadi anggota FBI..." James menjelaskan.

" Benarkah? Hmm akan kupikirkan lagi soal tawaran itu.. Oh dan Arigatou "

" Nah... Shiho chan... Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat..." Jodie meminta Shiho kembali ke kamarnya.

" Tunggu dulu... Bagaimana keadaan Shinichi dan Pieter nii?"

" Mereka berdua masih pingsan... Pieter sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sedangkan Kudo sepertinya masih dalam kondisi yang riskan..." Shuichi menerangkan

" Benarkah? Boleh aku melihat mereka?"

" Shinichi belum boleh dikunjungi siapapun... Pieter sudah boleh tapi untuk apa kamu mengunjungi orang pingsan?" Shuichi merasa heran dengan keinginan Shiho itu..

" Ayolah..."

" Baiklah, Pieter ada di ruang nomor 22 di bangsal timur..."

"Nee, arigatou..." Shiho segera saja pergi menuju tempat yang disebutkan itu.

Melihat kondisi dari orang yang disayanginya itu, Shiho merasa sedih.. Ya, mungkin kalau bukan karena dia lengah pasti Shinichi takkan tertembak dan juga kalau bukan karena dia panik ingin menolong Shinichi pasti Pieter juga takkan begini.. Dia kemudian duduk di samping ranjang kamar itu tempat orang itu terbaring lemah... Digenggamnya tangan orang itu sambil ia berkata...

" Pieter nii.. Cepatlah sadar..."

Sudah 3 jam berlalu... Ternyata Shiho tak sengaja tertidur karena kelelahan.. Bukan Shiho yang pertama bangun melainkan sang pasien di kamar itulah yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari pingsannya... Pieter yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan terkejut melihat ada orang yang memegang tangannya... Begitu dilihatnya sosok wanita cantik yang begitu dicintainya, sangat gembiralah hatinya...

" Shiho..." ujarnya..

Shiho yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya segera terbangun...

" Pieter nii..."

" Kamu sudah lama disini..?"

" Ah tidak kok... baru... (melihat jam)... Eh 3 jam ?" Shiho terkejut juga bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama..

" Aku senang melihatmu..."

" Eh... Aku juga..."

" Shiho... Kenapa tanganmu penuh dengan perban... Dan juga wajahmu ada bekas sabetan pedang..."

" Oh, ini hanya luka ringan biasa..." Shiho tersenyum dengan manisnya.

" Itu tidak terlihat seperti luka ringan Shi..."

" Aku baik-baik saja... Justru kondisi nii yang harus di khawatirkan.."

" Sekarang aku baik-baik juga..."

" Aku lega..."

" Bagaimana keadaan Conan kun... Eh Shinichi kudo maksudku..."

" Hah... Entahlah sepertinya masih belum membaik.." Shiho menjadi murung...

" O.. Begitu ya... Hah semoga saja dia cepat sembuh... "

Pieter kemudian berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya..Tapi karena kondisinya yang masih lemah dia tak dapat bangun...

" Sudah jangan memaksa diri untuk bangun dulu nii.."

" Tapi aku sudah bosan berada disini..."

" Nii bosan disini? Tidakkah ada aku?"

"..."

Pieter tak dapat berkata apapun juga saat itu karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Shiho... Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya... Ciuman itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya... Setelah 2 menit mereka mengakhirinya... Keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena wajah mereka berdua sudah berubah memerah seperti kepiting rebus... Lalu Shiho cepat-cepat mencari alasan untuk keluar dari kamar itu...

" Ehm... A..Aku... Akan per..pergi membelikan nii makanan dulu yaa..."

" I...Iyaa..."

Segeralah Shiho keluar... Saat diluar dia melihat Yusaku dan Yukiko sedang berada di dekat sana berbicara dengan para agen FBI .. Shiho bergegas kesana untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan..

" Owh.. Shiho chan..." Yukiko menyapanya.

" O... Konichiwa.." Shiho membungkuk hormat..

" Tidak perlu formal-formal begitu..." Yusaku menambahkan..

" Ne. Bagaimana keadaan kudo san?"

" Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya... Tapi belum juga ada tanda dia akan sadar..." Yukiko menjawab dengan sedih...

" Dia pasti akan segera sadar... " Shiho berusaha meyakinkan..

" Tentu dia adalah anak yang kuat..." Yusaku menambahkan...

" Kau berada di kamar Pieter lama sekali... Apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan disana...?" Shuichi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Shiho..

" Yah.. Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan orang pingsan haah?"

" Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan denganku..." Pieter baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendengar Shuichi berbicara tadi...

" Nii... Sudah kubilang jangan bangun dulu... Badanmu masih belum cukup kuat..."

" Aku sudah baik-baik saja... Lagipula aku menunggu seseorang membawakanku makan tapi tak kunjung datang juga jadi aku keluar untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak tersesat..."

" Uhh.. Nii..."

" Wah-wah ternyata Pieter sudah sadar... Hemmm semakin membuatku penasaran apa saja yang kalian berdua kerjakan sedari tadi di kamar..." Shuichi mulai lagi...

" Banyak sekali yang kami kerjakan tadi... Heheehe" Pieter juga mulai bermain-main..

" Uhh... Niii.. Tadi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok.." Shiho memerah..

" Hahahhaahahhaa" Orang-orang yang berada disitu tertawa melihat reaksi dari Shiho...

" Ah.. Orang tua Shinichi San... Senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian... Aku Pieter salah satu anggota FBI... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa sudah membaik..."

" Ya.. Sudah cukup membaik.. Namun dia masih dalam kondisi koma.." Yusaku menjawab..

" Ah begitu ... Semoga saja dia cepat sembuh..."

" Ya, kami juga berharap begitu..."

" Pieter San.. Sepertinya kamu dekat sekali ya dengan Shiho Chan.. Kamu harus menjaganya dengan baik ya... Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku juga..." Yukiko

" Tentu saja... Dia pasti akan aman bersamaku..."

" Haha, aman bagaimana...? Nii sudah pingsan duluan saat berperang lawan organisasi... Aku saja masih baik-baik ..." Shiho mengejek..

"Ughh..." Pieter merasa malu...

Hahaha... Lagi-lagi mereka semua tertawa sejenak untuk melupakan semua ketegangan yang tercipta dari peperangan tadi...

" Oh.. Bagaimana dengan Ran San? Haruskah kita tetap merahasiakan ini darinya?" Shiho tiba-tiba ingat akan Ran...

" Kami berencana memberitahunya tentang kondisi Shinichi tanpa menjelaskan tentang masalah Conan dan sebagainya..." Yusaku menegaskan

" Ya, sepertinya lebih baik begitu... Tapi siapa yang bertugas untuk memberitahunya tentang kondisi ini...?"

" Aku yang akan memberi tahu padanya... Bagaimanapun aku pernah menjadi gurunya... Ran pasti akan lebih mempercayai ucapanku..." Ujar Jodie...

Malam harinya.. Jodie mengajak Ran dan Sonoko untuk makan bersama di rumahnya... Dia juga mengajak Sonoko dengan maksud untuk membantu menghibur Ran nantinya...

" Jodie Sensei... Lama sudah tak jumpa..." Ran dan Sonoko Tersenyum riang melihat salah seorang guru terbaik mereka..

" Ran, Sonoko ayo masuk..."

Mereka memulai dengan makan-makan bersama dan berbincang dengan riang... Sampai akhirnya Jodie merasa harus segera memulai pembicaraan mengenai Shinichi...

" Ran ... Bagaimana kabarmu dan Shinichi...?"

" Suami tak bertanggung jawab itu masih saja menelantarkan Ran.." Sonoko seperti biasa mengalamatkan Shinichi sebagai suami Ran.

" Masih seperti biasa Sensei... Memangnya kenapa?" Ran menjawab dengan nada sedikit sedih...

Jodie merasa sedikit ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya tetapi, dia haru melakukannya...

" Ran... Sebenarnya Shinichi... Dia mengerjakan sebuah misi dari FBI maka dari itu dia tak pernah bilang padamu dia berada dimana karena kami melarangnya untuk itu.. Dia hanya bisa datang untuk menjengukmu sesekali saja... Tapi sekarang misinya sudah selesai jadi..."

" Wah hebat juga bocah detective itu..." Sonoko sedikit terkagum.

" Benarkah begitu Sensei...? Pantas saja dia jarang menghubungiku dan tak mau memberi tahuku dia ada dimana... Misinya sudah selesai jadi dia bisa kembali pulang kan Sensei? Dimana dia sekarang...?" Ran bersemangat mendengarnya..

" Ehmm... Ran ada sedikit masalah mengenai hal itu..."

" Apa yang terjadi?" Ran mulai panik.

" Misinya memang sudah selesai, tapi... Saat menyelesaikan misinya itu ada sedikit insiden sehingga Shinichi sekarang koma di rumah sakit ZZ di Prefektur Kanagawa.

" APA? SHINICHI KOMA DI RUMAH SAKIT"

Bersambung

Ahh selesai sudah chap ini readerr... Gimana?

Wah ini pairing nya sebenernya Shin-Ran kok jadinya malah Shiho-Char buatanku wkwkwk

Sabar ya... Shin-Ran nya akan mulai banyak chap-chap depan...

lalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Bisakah ?

Jodie dan Sonoko panik melihat reaksi Ran yang sangat tidak biasa dari dirinya yang bisa dibilang kalem itu.. Jodie berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menampakkan kesedihannya melihat salah satu murid kesayangannya terlihat begitu sedih_. Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.. _Jodie tahu bahwa ini akan membawa kesedihan lagi untuk Ran yang selama ini sudah cukup merana dengan Shinichi yang hilang entah kemana, namun ia juga meyakini bahwa dia akan melihat senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah muridnya itu..

" Ran.. Dia akan baik-baik saja... Cool guy adalah orang yang kuat, dia pasti akan segera sadar.. Lagipula masa kritisnya sudah lewat jadi tak ada yang benar-benar perlu di resahkan...".

" Iya, Ran... Yang paling penting suamimu itu ternyata tidak menghindar darimu dan pergi dengan perempuan lain kan..." Sonoko memberi masukkan absurdnya.

" Ta..Ta...Ta...Pi Shinichi Kun..." Ran masih saja terisak..

" Sudah-sudah menangis juga takkan membuatnya sadarkan... Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tenangkan dirimu dulu jangan menangis terus, dan teruslah berdoa pada Tuhan.. Shinichi pasti akan baik-baik saja..." Jodie terus meyakinkan Ran..

" Ran... Ganbatte..." Sonoko terus memberi semangat.

" Bisakah sensei mengantarku kesana... Aku ingin melihatnya.."

" Besok saja Ran, ini sudah malam.. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menginap disini saja? Aku akan menelpon orang tua kalian..."

" Ide yang bagus sensei... Aku memang sedang malas di rumah." Sonoko menyambut ide itu.

" Bagaimana denganmu Ran?"

" Ne..."

Maka, Jodie menelpon orang tua Ran dan Sonoko untuk mengabarkan bahwa mereka berdua akan menginap di rumahnya malam itu dan bahwa besok ia akan mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan ke Prefektur Kanagawa... Beruntungnya orang tua dari Ran dan Sonoko sudah mengenal baik Jodie sehingga mereka memberikan ijin dengan mudahnya..

Malam itu, Jodie tetap sibuk berkontak dengan semua agen-agen FBI yang bergiliran bertugas menjaga anggota yang dirawat di rumah sakit itu... Sementara Sonoko menelpon Makoto untuk bercerita pada dia mengenai Ran dan betapa ia khawatir akan kondisi psikologis yang pastinya sangat sedih itu... Beruntung bahwa selain kuat ternyata Makoto cukup bijak untuk menghibur kekasih hatinya itu... Ran? Apa yang ia lakukan..? Dia masih saja termenung dalam kesedihan dan memikirkan setiap saat-saat yang ia lewati bersama Shinichi di waktu-waktu yang lampau... Dia masih saja tak mudah untuk menerima kabar yang tiba-tiba datang semacam ini... Dia terus saja berkutat pada pemikirannya hingga rasa kantuk menghianatinya dan membuatnya tertidur pulas..

Pagi hari itu, Jodie sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga dibantu oleh Sonoko... Ran yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap lantas langsung mengajak mereka untuk segera pergi menjenguk Shinichi.

" Ayo, kita pergi sekarang... Aku ingin melihat Shin Kun.."

" Yah Rah... Aku masih memasakkan sarapan kita..." Sonoko sedikit cemberut..

" Ran.. Jangan terburu-buru dulu... Tunggu sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan dahulu baru pergi menjenguknya ... Ok?"

" Huft... Baiklah sensei..." Ran mengalah dan memilih untuk bersabar sebentar.

Diluar dugaan semula ternyata acara memasak sarapan itu menjadi sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraan dikarenakan Sonoko membuat gosong masakan itu sehingga mau tak mau Jodie dan Sonoko membuat semuanya dari awal lagi.. Kali ini dengan bantuan Ran yang sedari tadi melihat cara mereka berdua memasak yang bisa menimbulkan tawa yang meledak karena, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan bukan hanya memasak tapi juga membuat hancur dapur dengan bahan makanan yang semburat kesana kemari dan potongan-potongan bahan makanan yang berbentuk asemetris. Awalnya baik Jodie maupun Sonoko merasa kesal karena Ran benar-benar menertawakan mereka tapi, rasa kesal itu sekejap saja hilang karena mereka dapat melihat Ran sejenak melupakan kesedihan akan Shinichi dan malah "membuka kelas memasak dadakan" ... Dengan bantuan dari Ran segera saja sarapan siap dan mereka jadi bisa mulai berangkat ke Kanagawa..

Perjalanan ke Kanagawa memang cukup melelahkan... Sesampainya mereka di sana, Jodie segera mengajak Ran untuk menuju kamar nomor 10 tempat bangsal timur tempat Shinichi dirawat... Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar Shinichi, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Shuichi..

" Lagi-lagi kamu memasang wajah seperti itu.." Shuichi berbicara pada Ran.

" Hah? Shuu apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jodie mengira ia yang diajak bicara.

" Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ran yang mengerti bahwa itu pertanyaan untuknya segera menjawab.

" Terserah saja.. Tapi, tiap kita bertemu aku selalu melihatmu dengan wajah seperti itu... Ah sudahlah.." Sambil berkata begitu Shuichi segera berlalu.

" Kau kenal Shuichi?" Jodie yang masih kebingungan bertanya..

" Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.." Ran menjawab

" Ooohh.. Ayo kita segera ke kamar cool guy.."

Berangkatlah lagi mereka ke kamar Shinichi.. Sesampainya disana hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata Ran benar-benar membuatnya merasa sakit... Ada seorang gadis cantik yang berada disana... Memegang tangan Shinichi... Rasanya Ran ingin segera berlari dan menangis di suatu tempat di mana tak ada yang melihatnya kalau saja Jodie tidak segera memegang tangan Ran mencegah agar dia tidak pergi kemanapun..

" Kudo.. Maaf karena aku, kau jadi sangat menderita... Sepertinya aku memang selalu menyusahkan orang lain ya..." sayup-sayup terdengar suara ini dari luar..

Sonoko yang dari tadi entah jiwanya kemana akhirnya melihat gadis itu dan segera saja insting untuk melindungi perasaan sahabatnya muncul.. Dilabraknya gadis itu..

" Heh kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini..? Kau siapanya bocah detective itu? Bocah detective itu sudah punya pacar tahu!"

" Aku hanya kesini untuk melihatnya..."

" Jangan berani berusaha untuk merebutnya dari sahabatku! ..." Sonoko hampir berteriak..

" Sudah-sudah tenang jangan bertengkar.. Ini rumah sakit..." Jodie berusaha keras menenangkan suasana..

" Maaf kalau kami mengganggumu... Kami akan pergi sekarang" Ran yang tidak tahan melihat gadis itu memegang tangan Shinichi ingin segera pergi dari situ dan menangis..

" Ran san... Jangan pergi dulu... Kudo Kun pasti membutuhkanmu untuk menemaninya..."

" Bagaimana kau tahu namaku..."

" Kau lupa padaku? Aku Shiho Miyano..."

" Shiho Miyano? Oh.. Assistennya Shinichi.." Ran sempat bingung sebelum ia ingat Shiho pernah menelponnya sebagai assisten Shinichi beberapa waktu lalu..

" Hei, kau assistennya..? Jangan coba-coba merebut boss mu dari Ran kalau tidak kau benar-benar akan menyesal" Sonoko melemparkan kata-kata pedas lagi padanya..

" Shiho?" Sebuah suara lembut memecah semua pertengkaran yang ada...

" Pieter Nii... " Shiho menjawab dengan pelan..

" Shiho apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ribut-ribut begini?"

" Aku tidak tahu kau siapa tapi jangan coba membelanya... Dia ini berusaha merebut Shinichi dari Ran" Sonoko entah hari itu sedang ingin marah-marah terus..

" Merebut Kudo Kun? Hahaha kalian pasti salah paham..."

" Benar kok! Dia terus memegangi tangan Shinichi... Mau apa lagi kalau bukan merebutnya...? Dia ini pasti selingkuhanya Shinichi" Sonoko lagi-lagi membuat tudingan yang tidak-tidak...

" Hmm..? Memegangi tangan Kudo?"

" YA BENAR! KAU MAU BICARA APA LAGI UNTUK MEMBELANYA...?" Sonoko meledak-ledak...

Jodie yang benar-benar pusing dengan kelakuan mereka yang tak bisa di redam itu segera menyelinap keluar sambil berkata dalam hatinya... _Benar-benar mengerikan didalam untung aku berhasil keluar..._

Pieter sebenarnya cemburu mendengar bahwa Shiho terus memegangi tangan Shinichi tapi, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan diri dan kemudian bertanyalah ia

" Shiho.. Benarkah itu?"

" Gomen nee~~" Shiho meminta maaf.

" Kenapa?" Terdengar sedikit nada kemarahan..?

" Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya karena selama ini terus melindungiku dan meminta maaf karena sepertinya akan hanya terus menyusahkannya..." Shiho menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala.. Ingin menangis? Mungkin juga... Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah membuat kekacauan dalam hidup Shinichi...

" Hah... Sekarang kau merasa bersalah?! Sonoko tak henti-hentinya menyerang Shiho...

" Sonoko... Sudahlah... Kalau memang Shinichi bahagia bersamanya aku baik-baik saja..." Ran yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara juga meski dengan hati perih ia mengatakan hal semacam itu..

" Tidak bisa Ran... Kau sudah banyak bersedih menunggu detective jelek ini.. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang ini merebutnya begitu saja..."

" Gomen-Gomen... Tapi aku tidak pernah berusaha merebutnya dari Ran san. Aku disini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia menolongku... Kalau bukan karena dia pasti aku yang sudah tertembak" Shiho berusaha menguatkan diri untuk bicara... Meski rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis...

" AH... Jadi ini semua gara-gara kamu toh.. Kamu benar-benar jahat... Sudah berusaha merebut Shinichi dan sekarang membuatnya jadi begini, Kamu sepertinya hanya bisa membuat orang lain susah saja " Suasana kian memanas karena Sonoko tak henti-hentinya membuat perang.

Pieter yang tahu bahwa Shiho begitu terluka dengan kata-kata yang ditujukan padanya itu segera memeluk Shiho dan berusaha keras untuk menenangkanya...

" Shiho.. Tenanglah... " Suaranya begitu lembut dan pelan?

" Nii? Kau marah padaku?" Shiho menjawab dengan pelan

" Tidak- tidak... Aku hanya sedikit cemburu saja... Aishiteru Shiho.." Pieter membisikkan kata-kata itu..

" Hei... Sudahlah jangan berusaha menghibur orang jahat ini...!" Sonoko kembali marah-marah tak jelas.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membela Shiho?... Dia memang tidak salah apapun juga..." Pieter mencoba meluruskan semua ini..

" Karena orang jahat tidak pantas dibela... Memangnya kamu ini siapanya dia sih kok mau terus membela orang semacam itu.."

" Aku PACARNYA..." Pieter meninggikan suara...

"HAH?" Sonoko mulai kebingungan sekarang..

" Dia pacarku... Dan dia sahabat baik Kudo... Jadi dia tidak sedang atau telah berusaha merebutnya dari siapapun... " Pieter mengatakannya dengan nada yang tinggi...

" Nii... Sudahlah.." Shiho berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu...

" Tapi orang ini... Dia seenaknya saja menuduhmu macam-macam..."

"..." Sonoko hanya bisa terdiam menyadari bahwa ia salah paham mengenai hal ini...

" Maafkan kami... Gomen nasai..." Ran yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah memohon maaf atas segala keributan yang disebabkan oleh Sonoko.. Dia bahkan membungkuk untuk memohonkan maaf...

"Gomen..." Sonoko akhirnya meminta maaf

" Tak apa... Aku juga pasti akan bertindak seperti itu kalau berada di posisimu..." Shiho menjawab dengan cepat...

" Shiho.. Ayo kita keluar saja dari sini..."

" Ne~~"

Shiho dan Pieter segera meninggalkan ruang itu... Sonoko tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Ran karena sudah membuat sebuah kekacauan.. Ran tentu saja memaafkan sahabat tercintanya... Kemudian akhirnya dilihatnya Shinichi.. Hatinya tersayat kesedihan melihat Shinichi dalam kondisi seperti itu... Ia berharap saja bahwa Shinichi dapat cepat sembuh dan segera sadarkan diri lagi... Ia telah lama menunggu dan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya tak karuan... Kali ini dia masih lagi harus menunggu Shinichi bukan lagi Shinichi yang menghilang entah kemana namun, Shinichi yang diam tak sadarkan diri ini... Masih kuatkah dia untuk merasakan semua kepedihan untuk terus menunggu? Sanggupkah dia terus bertahan untuk menunggu orang yang telah dicintainya sejak lama itu? Bisakah ia menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak menyerah dalam perjuangan cinta yang terasa begitu berat ini...? Mungkinkah kebahagiaan akan datang padanya ? Mungkinkah orang yang ditunggunya sedari dulu ini akan berbahagia juga? Dapatkah mereka akhirnya nanti akan berakhir bersama dalam kebahagiaan? Akankah kebahagiaan itu hal yang seperti di bayangkannya? Bahagia berdua dengan Shinichi? Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya...

Di taman rumah sakit itu, Shiho dan Pieter sedang duduk berdua disebuah bangku di pinggir taman... Shiho sedang menangis dan Pieter berjuang keras menghiburnya...

"Sudahlah Shiho... Jangan pikirkan kata-kata orang tadi... Dia hanya sedang mencoba menjaga perasaan sahabatnya..." Suaranya begitu lembut ..

" Tapi apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar nii... Aku hanya selalu menyusahkan hidup orang lain terus-menerus "

" Siapa bilang seperti itu? Hakase selalu bercerita betapa senangnya dia karena dia mendapatkan kamu sebagai anak angkatnya... Dan aku juga merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama terpisah... Tak peduli kau pernah terlibat dalam organisasi itu..."

" Nii... Aku sudah banyak menyusahkan... Orang tuaku... Akemi nee... Kudo.. dan banyak lagi... Aku hanya seorang pembawa masalah..."

" Tidak... Kau bukan pembawa masalah... "

" Nii.. Lebih baik menjauhlah dariku sebelum masalah akan mulai datang menghampirimu karena aku..."

" Tidak... Justru akan jadi masalah yang sangat besar jika aku jauh-jauh darimu..."

" Hm?"

" Karena kau kebahagiaanku..."

Sambil berkata seperti itu, Pieter mencium Shiho dengan sepenuh hatinya... Dan setelah itu memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah bila tidak dipeluk seperti itu Shiho akan kabur menghilang dari hidupnya... Ya, dia merasa tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Shiho seperti saat dia pulang ke Jepang...

" Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang...?" Pieter bertanya dengan senyuman yang mungkin saja bisa mencairkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya... Shiho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil malu-malu...

Demi alasan kelengkapan peralatan rumah sakit, Shinichi dan anggota FBI yang terluka dipindahkan semua ke rumah sakit yang berada di Tokyo...

Shiho sekarang mulai bersekolah di Sma Beika.. Dia masuk kelas yang sama dengan Ran, Sonoko dan juga Sera... Dia sangat cepat populer di sekolahnya itu karena kencantikan dan kejeniusannya... Sebenarnya sih Shiho awalnya menolak masuk Sma Beika... Dia ingin masuk sekolah yang lainnya seperti Haido atau bahkan Ekoda mungkin? Tapi hakase meyakinkannya bahwa sekolah di Beika lebih baik akhirnya dia mengalah juga... Oh, ya Shiho hanya memberi waktu para lelaki di Sma barunya itu 5 hari untuk berbahagia karena adanya wanita cantik yang masuk sekolah mereka karena setelah itu pada hari sabtu setelah ia masuk sekolah seorang pemuda yang super keren dan amat baik menjemputnya sepulang sekolah... Ya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya itu... Karena tinggal di tempat yang cukup berjauhan dan karena Pieter harus bekerja, mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat weekend saja... Namun itu sudah cukup membawa rasa senang bagi keduanya... Dan juga kesenangan untuk segenap wanita jomblo di Sma itu yang turut berbahagia karena saingan berat mereka untuk mendapat hari para lelaki sudah punya tambatan hati...

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dari kejadian dengan organisasi itu...Ran semakin akrab dengan Saguru Hakuba yang sering sekali berkunjung untuk menemuinya disetiap kesempatan... Tetapi tak lupa Tiap hari Ran juga masih setia untuk mengunjungi Shinichi yang belum juga sadar di rumah sakit... Hari itu sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengunjungi Shinichi tapi, dia ada latihan gabungan sebagai persiapan perlombaan jadi ia tidak bisa melakukannya...

Di rumah sakit, Yukiko dan Yusaku yang sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa menemani Shinichi di rumah sakit... Kedua orang tuanya itu sedang mengobrol ketika sebuah suara terdengar...

" Okasan... Otousan..."

Bersambung...


	6. Chapter 6

Perjuangan

Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudou mendapati sepasang mata yang telah beberapa lama tak menunjukkan sinarnya kembali terbuka... Perasaan yang senang tak terkira bersarang di hati mereka berdua. Mereka segera memanggil dokter untuk memastikan keadaan Shinichi sudah benar-benar baik.

" Wah, Shin Chan kamu besok sudah boleh pulang"

" Hmm benarkah? Hmm.. Otousan, Okasan... Kenapa aku disini? Mana yang lainnya?"

" Shin Chan.. Kamu pingsan selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini.. Kami jadi sangat khawatir... Yang lainnya biasanya datang berkunjung untuk menjengukmu , tetapi hari ini mereka belum ada yang datang..." Yukiko menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" Apa?! Aku pingsan selama itu? Lalu, Bagaimana dengan Pieter Niichan? Apa Ran tahu soal hal ini?"

" Pieter baik-baik saja, dia sudah lebih dahulu sadar ... Ya Ran sudah tahu soal hal ini, Jodie yang memberitahunya..." Ujar Yusaku.

" Apa dia mengunjungiku selama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

" Dia yang paling rajin..."

" Lalu, kenapa hari ini dia belum datang?"

" Mungkin masih sibuk... Ku dengar dia akan segera mengikuti kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional di Hokaido..."

" Hmmm, begitu ya..."

Perbincangan hangat antara anak dan orang tuanya tersebut berlangsung lama dengan penuh perasaan gembira tentu saja... Saat hari menjelang sore pintu kamar itu terbuka dan disana berdirilah banyak orang yang tentu saja tak asing di mata pemuda detective itu... Ya, Hakase bersama dengan Shiho, Pieter , Heiji, Kazuha, Jodie, Shuichi , James, Ran, Sonoko dan tak ketinggalan Saguru berada disana setelah mereka mendengar berita sadarnya penyelamat kepolisian Jepang itu...

" Shinichi senang sekali melihatmu kembali sadar" Hakase mengatakan dengan rasa haru...

" Shinichi selamat datang kembali" Pieter, Shuichi mengatakan hal yang sama.

" Cool guy cepatlah sehat ya..." Jodie mengatakan dengan bersemangat

" Ayo, kita adu analisis lagi Kudo..." Saguru dan Heiji mulai menebar tantangan pada Shinichi..

" Hei... Itukah yang bisa kamu katakan pada orang yang baru sembuh?" Shinichi protes mendengar tantangan dari 2 detective tak tahu situasi itu..

" Kami berharap kamu segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini" Kazuha dan Sonoko memberi dukungan moral.

" Shinichi... Akhirnya kamu sadar kembali..." Ran mengatakannya pelan sekali..

" Huh... Rupanya kau cukup kuat juga untuk bertahan ya Kudo.." Shiho seperti biasa melancarkan kalimat sinisnya yang membuat banyak orang jatuh hati ( :D )

" Oi..Oi Shiho kamu masih saja seperti itu..."

" Ya... Mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya aku sudah terlahir seperti ini..."

" Hahahaha... Pernyataan macam apa itu dasar maniak penelitian..."

" Lebih baik maniak penelitian dari pada kamu... Maniak misteri yang mengundang kasus kemanapun kamu pergi..."

" Kasus yang datang padaku bukan aku yang menariknya... Orang sepertimu yang hanya cinta pada penelitian hanya akan menghabiskan hidup seorang diri saja :P"

" Ehemm... Aku rasa hal itu takkan terjadi... Shiho akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama denganku..." Pieter menyatakan dengan yakin...

Semua orang langsung gaduh mendengar ucapan dari Pieter... Hanya Shiho yang terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang merah merona...

" Wah, ternyata.. Putri es ini sudah mencair terkena pangeran matahari ya..."

"YAH! KALIMAT MACAM APA ITU? Shiho langsung mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikannya...

Perdebatan kedua orang yang kadang akur kadang tidak itu berlangsung seru sementara yang lain sesekali mengompori pertandingan mereka meski lebih banyak hanya menonton saja... Setelah lelah bertengkar akhirnya Shinichi mencari topik lain lagi...

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa ada disini Hakuba?"

" Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan mengunjungi mu?"

" Bukan itu... Maksudku kamu tahu dari mana?"

" Ran yang memberitahuku..." Saguru tersenyum ke arah Ran.

" Iya... Aku memberitahunya..." Ran kemudian terseyum balik ke Saguru

Hmm apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua itu .. Shinichi berkata-kata didalam hatinya...

2 hari kemudian Shinichi kembali masuk ke sekolah dan disambut meriah oleh semua anak dan guru di sekolahnya... Pahlawan telah kembali... Pangeran tercinta kembali... dsb, Ya anak-anak dari Shinichi Fans club membentangkan banyak spanduk menyambut idola mereka yang baru kembali.. Shinchi kembali memasang tampang coolnya didepan teman-temannya itu tapi itu tak bertahan lama sebab ketika ia masuk kelas dia terkejut mendapati 2 orang yang seharusnya tak disana bisa menjadi anggota kelasnya... Shiho dan Saguru...Kalau soal Shiho sih Shinichi masih bisa maklum... Tapi Saguru? Bagaimana mungkin... Bahkan dia duduk di sebelah Ran... Apa-apaan mereka berdua ini... Shinichi menjadi geram...

" Hei Kudo..." Salah seorang teman memanggil... Namun Shinichi tak juga menjawab...Lalu mulailah beberapa temannya menggodai dia karena mereka tahu Shinichi cemburu melihat Ran dan Saguru...

" Wah... Kebanggaan Teitan sedang terbakar api cemburu nih..."

" Wah... Saguru hebat juga tuh..."

" Pemandangan langka nih..."

Banyak sekali komentar-komentar semacam ini... Sementara biarpun kelas menjadi gaduh luar biasa rupanya tak mengganggu aktivitas berbincang Ran dan Saguru... Keributan pasti bisa berlangsung panjang seandainya guru yang mengajar tidak masuk kelas... Shinichi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shiho yang berada tepat di belakang kedua orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu... Selama pelajaran dia bahkan berusaha mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran...

" Hoi... Kudo... Kamu ngapain sih.." Shiho sedari tadi penasaran akhirnya berbisik untuk bertanya juga...

" Sssssttttt..." Shinichi memberi isyarat agar dia diam.

" Kau cemburu dengan mereka berdua ya...?" Shiho meluncurkan pertanyaan yang tepat mengena sasaran...

" Tidak... Hanya penasaran tentang apa yang mereka lakukan..."

" Kau cemburu.. Hahaha tak kusangka orang yang tak peka perasaan orang bisa cemburu juga..."

" Aku tidak cemburu.. Sudah jangan bahas masalah ini lagi..."

" Kalau cemburu bilang saja... Kalau tidak Ran bisa keburu diambil lho oleh Saguru..."

" Hal itu pasti tidak akan terjadi..."

" Oh ya? Kulihat selama 3 bulan ini mereka begitu akrab dan sering pergi berdua ke berbagai tempat... Saguru juga sering menemani Ran latihan karate.. Ran juga terkadang ikut Saguru ke tempat kasus untuk membantu dia memecahkan kasus... Kudengar Kogoro tidur itu juga memberi persetujuan kalau mereka mau melanjutkan pertemanan mereka menjadi hal yang lebih serius..." Shiho berbicara dengan pelan agar 2 orang didepan tak mendengar..

" APA?!" Shinichi memekik cukup keras membuat semua orang di kelas menoleh padanya...

" Shinichi... Kenapa kamu berteriak?" Gurunya bertanya keheranan

" Oh... Gomen Sensei... Tidak ada apa-apa... Semua baik-baik saja ..." Shinichi segera membungkuk memohon maaf karena teriakannya...

" Shinichi... Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?" Ran bertanya pada Shinichi...

" Mungkin Shiho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah... Mereka berdua kan tidak begitu akur..." Saguru yang sebenarnya tahu alasan Shinichi marah membuat-buat alasan...

" Eh, benarkah Shiho?" Ran terlihat bingung..

" Tentu saja tidak... Dia tiba-tiba berteriak sendiri tanpa ada alasan yang jelas... Mungkin sedang bermimpi di siang bolong dengan mata terbuka..." Shiho mengelak...

"Wah... Benarkah... Hebat..." Ran terkagum..

" Oi oi oi mana mungkin aku begitu... Sama sekali tidak masuk akal..." Shinichi segera membantah..

" Oh.. Ya sudah... Eh Ran kamu hari ini ada acara tidak sekitar jam 6" Ujar Saguru..

" Hmm... Tidak jam segitu aku sudah selesai latihan... Kenapa?"

" Nanti ku jemput ya... Jangan lupa..."

" Kita mau kemana?"

" R-a-h-a-s-i-a..." Saguru berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

"Ahh Saguru... Kau terlihat lucu sekali..."

" Fppttt lucu apanya... kalau itu sih gak cocok sama sekali dengan tampangnya yang sok keren itu..." Shiho menyindir...

Shinchi tidak ikut berkomentar... Dia begitu terkejut mendengar pembicaraan tadi dan dia berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku yang ada di mejanya...

" Kau mau ikut Shinichi?" Ran menawarkan...

"Eh? Tidak boleh... Hanya kita berdua saja oke?" Saguru segera menepis kemungkinan yang dilontarkan Ran..

" Huh tanpa kau larangpun aku pasti tidak akan ikut kok..." Shinichi menjawab dengan sinis..

" Wah.. Kudo suaramu terdengar tidak senang..." Saguru tersenyum sinis.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja..."

" Sudahlah Kudo tak usah mengelak" Shiho ikut mendesak

"Kalian berempat.. Kenapa sedari tadi hanya mengobrol saja... Nanti pulang sekolah kalian menghadap ke ruang guru... Kalian akan mendapat hukuman..." Sensei yang mengajar kehabisan kesabaran...

Semua anak kelas tak percaya 4 murid terpintar dan teladan di kelas semuanya dihukum karena ribut sendiri di kelas... Mereka segera bergosip tentang hal ini ... Seluruh kelas langsung gaduh... Jam pelajaran berganti sebelum sensei tersebut sempat marah lagi...

Tak terasa jam demi jam bergulir dan tibalah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah bagi sebagian besar murid tapi tidak demikian dengan keempat orang yang harus menghadap ruang guru... Mereka disuruh untuk membersihkan seluruh sekolah!... mereka kemudian bersepakat untuk membagi tim agar lebih cepat..

" Ran ayo..." Shinichi menarik Ran agar bisa 1 tim denganya...

" Ran.. Kamu tadi bilang mau bersih-bersih denganku kan..." Saguru lagi-lagi melancarkan senyuman mautnya..

" Gomen Shin... Kamu dengan Shiho saja ya... Saguru ayo kita bersihkan sekolah bagian barat..." Ran menarik Saguru pergi...

Ugggghh... Shinichi merasa sangat kesal tak terkira...Dia bahkan mengepalkan tanganya tanpa sadar saat melihat kedua orang itu pergi menjauh.. Shiho yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala... Huh orang ini benar-benar cemburu tapi tak mau mengakuinya dasar tidak peka sama sekali... Shiho berbicara dalam hatinya...

" Hoi Kudo... Ayo cepat kita bersihkan bagian timur... Hari ini aku ada janji jadi kalau nanti belum selesai juga jam 4 aku langsung pergi... Kamu kerjakan sisanya sendiri..."

" Oi-oi mana boleh begitu... Batalkan janjimu saja..."

" Tidak akan... Janji ini penting sekali... Lagi pula ini sebagain salahmu..."

" Bagaimana mungkin salahku?"

" Kalau saja kamu tadi tak berteriak pasti sensei tidak akan memberi perhatian khusus pada kita dan kita takkan dihukum seperti ini..."

" Kau yang membuatku berteriak..."

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya... Lagi pula kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak cemburu kan..."

" HUH..."

" Ayoo... Cepat atau kau akan terpaksa membersihkan sendiri seluruh bagian timur sekolah ini"

" Suruh saja orang yang janjian denganmu menunggu..."

" Dia sibuk... Lagipula dia jauh-jauh datang masa aku menyuruhnya menunggu..."

" Hm... Aku tau sekarang.. Mau kencan dengan Pieter Nii? Dasar kamu ini.. Masa lebih mementingkan kencan dari pada tugas sekolah..."

" Ini bukan tugas... Ini hukuman..."

" Sama saja"

" Tentu saja beda"

Mereka berdebat kurang lebih 20 menit lamanya... Sementara di Bagian barat sudah mulai bersih bagian timur masih tidak ada perubahan... Menyadari hal itu Shiho dan Shinichi dengan secepat kilat membersihkan ruang demi ruang dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi kecepatan cahaya... Meski begitu karena besarnya sekolah teitan ini, pada pukul 4 mereka berempat belum berhasil membersihkan seluruh sekolah... Shiho seperti yang tadi di ucapkanya pulang lebih dahulu... Begitu juga dengan Ran yang harus latihan karate sebagai persiapan kejuaraan... Tinggalah dua orang tampan yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama disitu...

" Hah... Dasar cewek... Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkan kita begitu saja... Ini kan juga hukuman mereka..." Shinichi menggerutu...

" Biarlah, mereka punya acara masing-masing kan... Terutama Ran dia masih harus berlatih keras setelah capai-capai membersihkan sekolah ini..."

" HUH.. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang...?"

" Tetap seperti tadi..."

" Terserahlah..."

Mereka kembali ke bagian tugas mereka masing-masing... Mereka masih bekerja membersihkan kurang lebih 1 jam lebih 20 menit sebelum sekolah mereka dari ujung barat ke timur bersih semuanya... Mereka berdua yang biasanya begitu cool dan terlihat hebat saat menganalisis suatu kasus bermandikan keringat dan duduk dengan lemas karena kelelahan...

" Wah tak kusangka... Sekolah ini mengerikan sekali ... "

" Mengerikan kalau sudah waktunya dihukum bersih-bersih..."

" Ya aku sepakat sekali tentang hal itu..."

" Lain kali aku akan menawar hukumanya ah... Lebih baik aku di beri ratusan soal pelajaran dari pada harus membersihkan seluruh sekolah seperti ini... Dulu di Ekoda tak separah ini... Apa kamu mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?" Akhirnya Saguru mengeluh dengan sungguh.

" Kau benar... ini baru pertama kalinya aku dihukum seperti ini... Kalau disana lebih menyenangkan lalu mengapa kamu pindah kesini? Apa karena kamu tidak berhasil juga menangkap Kid? Atau kamu berpikir bahwa Kid bersekolah disini?"

" Tidak... Dari awal dan sampai kapanpun aku tetap yakin bahwa Kid bersekolah di Ekoda... Kepindahanku disini karena aku memiliki alasan pribadi... "

" Kid di Ekoda? Wahh bukankah lebih baik kamu bersekolah disana saja biar lebih mudah menangkapnya...? Alasan apa yang membuat kamu pindah ke sini?"

" Aku pindah ke sini karena Ran..."

" Hah? Ran ? Memangnya apa yang dibuatnya agar kau mau pindah kesini? Kalian punya hubungan apa sebenarnya?"

Saguru berdiri dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Shinichi... Shinichi yang masih ingin mendapatkan jawaban segera berlari dan sekali lagi bertanya kepada Saguru...

" Hei... Jawab dong... Kau dan Ran ada hubungan apa kalian berdua? Cepat jawab..."

" Kamu benar ingin tahu? Ya sudah akan ku jawab..."

" Cepat jawab tak usah berlama-lama!"

" Kami berdua pacaran"


	7. Chapter 7

Kau Untukku

* * *

Kudo Chalidaziah and ShinRanXNaruHina  
Thanks buat reviews yg menyegarkan :D

* * *

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Saguru, berkeping-kepinglah hati dari seorang Shinichi Kudou... Dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi... Saguru yang melihat itu menampakkan senyum misteriusnya...

Malam telah tiba, Saguru menjemput Ran mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju tempat makan yang mewah didukung dengan suasana yang sangat romantis yang dapat membuat hati berdegup kencang.. Mereka menempati tempat yang memiliki pemandangan yang terbaik karena tentu saja Saguru sudah memesan tempat itu lebih dahulu...

Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab selagi menanti makanan untuk dihidangkan... Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum dan bahagia sekali... Bahkan Saguru akhirnya mengajak Ran untuk berdansa dengan dirinya di tempat tersebut... Dengan alunan lagu yang menyentuh hati mereka berdua dengan lincah menari-nari di lantai dansa... Setelah merasa lelah mereka kembali ke tempatnya dan menyantap makanan yang sudah selesai dimasak oleh chef-chef terbaik dari penjuru negeri itu..

Sepasang mata menatap semua rangkaian kemesraan kedua orang itu dengan mata sendu... Kesedihan jelas tergambar di wajahnya... Kepedihan menyusupi hatinya... Melihat orang yang sudah disukai sejak lama menemukan kebahagiaannya sudah sepantasnya dia merasa bahagia pula, namun bukan dialah yang menyebabkan senyum indah itu mengembang... Dia menghela nafas dengan berat dan segera pergi menjauh dari pasangan itu...

Tak sadar bahwa ada yang memerhatikan, kedua orang ini masih tetap saja asik mengobrolkan tentang banyak hal termasuk tentang ambisi Saguru untuk menangkap Kid yang tak kunjung berhasil... Mereka juga tak lupa saling membicarakan tentang Ran yang akan mengikuti perlombaan karate tingkat nasional.

" Kamu benar-benar bersemangat sekali ya untuk menangkap Kid.."

" Tentu saja... Dia itu seperti menu utama sebuah perjamuan makan yang benar-benar menggiurkan untuk ditangkap tentu saja"

" Hahaha... Kamu benar-benar pejuang keras ya... Tapi kamu sudah tahu belum identitasnya?

" Baru 50% sih tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah anak di sekolahku yang dulu..."

" Di Ekoda? Lalu kok kamu pindah kesini sih..."

" Hahahaha soal itu kamu kan sudah tahu..."

" Hhahahaha iya juga..."

" Kamu bagaimana dengan persiapan lombanya...?

"Hmmm baik sih... Sedikit tegang juga..."

" Ah.. Tidak perlu tegang kamu pasti bisa.. Ganbatte!"

" Ganbatte... Hehheehe..."

" Eh kamu merasa tidak kalau sepertinya tadi ada yang memerhatikan kita?" Saguru berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

" Iya. Kira-kira siapa ya..?"

" Hmm.. Siapa yang tahu hahaha..."

" Eh? Sudah jam 9 lhoo... Ayo pulang sebelum otousan marah besar..."

" Tenang... Paman Kogoro takkan marah... Sebelum pulang kita mampir supermarket sebentar ya..."

" Untuk apa?"

" Meredam kemarahan Paman Kogoro..." Saguru mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

" Eiii.. Kau jadi genit ya "

" Hehehehe, Ayo..."

Mereka berangkat menuju supermarket terdekat... Saguru segera membeli sake.. Kemudian barulah mereka kembali ke rumah Ran...

" Hei bocah! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah?" Kogoro segera memarahi Saguru yang baru saja datang...

" Jam 9.30 Pm Paman..."

" Kau bilang takkan lama membawa putriku.. Sekarang sudah malam, kamu benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan bocah detective ingusan yang satu lagi.."

" Errr Shinichi maksudnya?"

" Ya siapa lagi..." Kogoro masih saja kesal.

" Eheemm sebenarnya kami mampir dulu untuk membelikan paman sesuatu" Saguru berkata sambil menyodorkan sake yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket..

Melihat sake sikap Kogoro berubah 180 derajat.. Dari tadinya marah-marah tiba-tiba menjadi bak malaikat yang sangat baik...

" Wah.. Kamu benar-benar orang yang baik sekali... Benar-benar mengerti kebutuhanku... Kau sangat layak untuk menjadi menantuku..."

" Kata Paman tadi aku mirip dengan Shinichi..."

" Aku bilang seperti itu? Lupakan saja... Kau jelas jauh sangat lebih baik dari pada ingusan yang satu itu..."

" Arigatou paman..."

" Kau boleh mengajak Ran pergi kapanpun kau mau.. Aku akan memberimu restu... Tapi kamu harus menjaganya..."

" Otousan..." Ran memprotes yang dikatakan ayahnya..

" Baik paman..."

"Itu baru calon menantuku yang hebat.." Kogoro sudah menyematkan label calon menantu pada Saguru padahal Ran sangat tidak menyukai proklamasi ayahnya itu...

" Otouuusannnnnn.. Berhentilah menyebut dia calon menantumu..." Ran benar kesal..

" Aku cukup menyukainya kok..." Saguru tersenyum lalu segera berpamitan dan pulang...

" Ughhhh...Dasar..." Ran hanya speechless melihat tingkah orang satu itu...

Lagi-lagi sosok silulet mengintai setiap kegiatan dan pembicaraan mereka... Kali ini bukan sesosok orang yang sebelumnya ada di restoran melainkan seseorang lain yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua... Sosok itu hanya bisa memandang dari jauh dan merasa tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa dia lakukan selain pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu... Dia pergi menuju tempat salah seorang temannya... Disana dia segera menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa seolah kehabisan energi...

" Kudo kun... Kamu terlihat seperti kakek berusia 90 tahun... Benar-benar tak ada semangat sedikitpun... Rencana kencanmu tak berhasil...?"

" Dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekali..."

" Wah baguskan..."

" Bagus? Dia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan orang lain dan kau bilang itu bagus ? Shiho kamu ini mengesalkan..."

" Ku pikir kau yang membuatnya bahagia..."

" Jika begitu aku pasti sekarang tidak ada disini dalam kondisi macam ini..."

" Oh..."

" Mana Hakase?"

" Eh? Kamu lupa dia kan pergi mengikuti konggres ilmuan senior ke 50 di Nagoya..."

" Oh.. Benar juga... Berarti kamu sendirian kan...? Boleh aku menginap disini...?"

" Siapa bilang dia sendirian?" Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari kamar mandi...

" Owhh... Pieter nii..." Shinichi terkejut melihat kedatangannya...

" Jangan berpikir bahwa bisa berduaan dengan Shiho ya... Dia pacarku..."

" Ehheeemmmmm... Hanya bercanda kok nii..."

" Hah... Kalian berdua... Aku lebih baik ke lab dan bekerja..."

" Eits.. Tunggu dulu..." Pieter segera menangkap dan mendaratakan ciuman di pipi Shiho...

" Nah sekarang kau baru boleh kembali ke lab..." Pieter merasa menang...

" N...N...Nee..."

Setelah Shiho turun ke ruang bawah tanah, kedua pemuda tampan itu ngobrol...

" Wah.. Ilmuwan maniak itu bisa jinak juga ya ternyata..."

" Hahahaha... Jinak? Dia bukan binatang buas lohh.. Dia itu sangat manis... dan cantik..."

" Pieter nii beruntung sekali mendapatkannya."

" Jangan bilang kau punya rasa suka pada Shiho.. Takkan kubiarkan..."

" Bukan... Aku... Sudah punya orang yang kusukai sejak dahulu... Tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku dan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain... Dia bahkan terlihat bahagia sekali..."

" Maksudmu Ran? Menurutku dia masih sangat menyukaimu..."

" Tidak... Dia bersama dengan Saguru sekarang..."

" Owh Hakuba? Dia anak yang baik tapi menurutku mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa..."

" Tapi kenyataanya mereka memang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa..." Shinichi menghela nafas...

" Jangan cepat-cepat menyerah... Kau tahu aku sudah kehilangan tentang keberadaan Shiho selama waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kami bisa kembali bertemu... Percayalah... kau dan Ran pasti akan bersatu... Kalian seperti ditakdirkan bersama..."

" Semoga saja begitu..."

Mereka mengobrol sampai kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa... Ya setidaknya Shinichi 100% tertidur lelap... Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam... Shiho baru saja selesai melaksanakan penelitiannya... Melihat kedua pria yang amat penting baginya itu dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya... Dia melihat wajah Shinichi begitu lama... Mengingat semua kebahagiaanya bersama dengan pemuda detective itu selama masa-masa mereka berdua mengecil dan menjadi Conan dan Ai Haibara... Bagaimana mereka sering berpergian bersama, dan bagaimana dia sangat menyukai pemuda itu... Shiho masih akan melamun dan terus memikirkan masa itu seandainya saja tak ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang... Seharusnya dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tetapi ada kehangatan yang mengaliri tubuhnya... Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati bahwa pemuda yang satunya lagi entah sejak kapan terbangun dan bahkan sudah menyelinap dibelakangnya...

" Shiho... "

" Nee..?"

" Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai Shinichi..."

" Kalau seandainya begitu mengapa?"

" Benarkah?" Pieter berbicara dengan nada kekecewaan...

" Nii... Aku masih sangat menyukainya... Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyukainya..."

" Jadi begitu...Kalian berdua pasti bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi..." nada bicara yang terdengar begitu terluka keluar dari mulut Pieter... Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya...

" Nii... Aku masih sangat menyukainya sebagai sahabatku... Tidak lebih dari pada itu,,, Bagiku satu-satunya pria yang bisa mengisi hatiku hanya Pieter Nii..."

"..."

" Nii?"

Pieter tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun lagi mencium Shiho dengan penuh perasaan cinta... Dia benar-benar tak mungkin mampu jika harus kehilangan orang ini sekali lagi...

Keesokan paginya kebetulan adalah hari libur nasional sehingga Shinichi tak harus terburu-buru bangun pagi... Saat dia melihat sekeliling terkejutlah ia... Hemm.. Dia melihat si putri es tidur sambil berpelukan dengan pangeran tampan miliknya...

" Hah... Kedua orang ini punya rasa kasian tidak sih padaku... Sedang patah hati begini malah harus melihat mereka berdua mesra seperti ini..."

" Sumimasen... Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Shiho ternyata sudah bangun..

" Eh... Nggak ada kok..."

" Awas saja kalau kau bicara macam-macam..."

" Ngggakkk beneran kok..."

" Huh "

" Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi... Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan ketika mengecil jadi Conan dan Ai kalian masih saja sama..."

" Tidak kok" Mereka berdua mengelak..

" Hahahaha... Ah iya aku harus pulang ke Kanagawa sekarang... Besok aku ada janji dengan teman-teman ilmuwan yang lain untuk mengadakan penelitian..." Pieter teringat jadwalnya..

" Kau akan pergi sekarang Nii?" Shiho masih belum mau ditinggal...

" Iya... Aku akan main kesini lagi minggu depan tenanglah... Kita juga masih bisa sms dan telepon kan?"

" Hmm baiklah... Eh Shinichi kamu juga pulang sana... Aku mau tidur lagi..."

" Dasar putri tidur... Seenaknya mengusir orang..."

" Hei... Ini rumahku jadi aku punya hak mengusir orang lain.. Aku bukan putri tidur... Tadi aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi jadi sekarang masih lelah..."

" Wah apa saja yang kalian lakukan berdua sampai dini hari begitu.." Shinichi mulai menggoda mereka

" Tidak ada apa-apa... Aku hanya sedikit insomia..."

" Huuuuuuuuuu"

" Benar kok kalau tak mau percaya ya sudah..."

Akhirnya Shinichi mau juga diusir dari rumah hakase... Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman beika... Saat berada disana dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengherankan sekaligus menaikkan amarahnya... Saguru berada disana bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tidak diketahuinya... mereka terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu namun juga terlihat ada kemesraan diantara mereka... Dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu meski dia berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan...

" Saguru.. Gomen... Jangan berada didekatku lagi..."

" Kenapa?"

" Kau sekarang kan sudah punya pacar... Jadi aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian..."

" Pacar? Pacar yang mana? Aku belum punya pacar.."

" Belum? Lalu orang yang bersamamu di restoran itu?"

" HA... Jadi kamu yang memata-matai kami Akako?"

" YA... Kamu masih mau mengelak bahwa kamu tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku memang tidak punyaa... Ran hanya teman baikku..."

" Teman baik? Kalian bahkan berdansa bersama..."

" Percaya padaku... Dia bukan pacarku... Akako kamulah orang yang aku sukai..."

" Hentikan omong kosongmu Saguru..." Akako beranjak untuk pergi dan Saguru lebih dahulu berhasil memeganginya dan bahkan Saguru menciumnya...

Shinichi yang mengamati dari tadi langsung mengamuk... Bajingan ini... Ran begitu bahagia bersamanya bahkan sampai tidak pernah bersamaku lagi sekarang dia berselingkuh dan bahkan mencium gadis itu? Apa-apaan dia takkan kubiarkan.. Batin Shinichi...

Shinichi langsung pergi ke tempat itu dan memberi Saguru pukulan berkali-kali...

" Hentikan..." Akako berusaha melerai, tetapi Shinichi masih saja memukuli Saguru dengan keras...

" Bajingan kau... Ran begitu bahagia bersama denganmu tetapi kamu malah pergi dengan gadis lain dan bahkan menciumnya... Kau tahu Ran adalah segalanya bagiku... Kau sudah merebutnya dariku dan sekarang kau mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati wanita lain... Kau benar-benar keterlaluan..."

" Kumohon... Hentikan..." Akako memohon dengan sangat sambil berlinang air mata...

" CUKUP...AKU DAN RAN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA KAU TAHU" Saguru marah sekali.

" Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kalian pacaran, sekarang kalian bilang bahwa kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan..." Shinichi terus memukuli Saguru...

" Hentikan Shin..." Ran yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu meminta Shinichi menghentikan pukulannya...

" Dia sudah berselingkuh darimu dan kamu memintaku untuk berhenti memukulinya?"

" Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan selain persahabatan..." Ran menjawab dengan santainya..

" Hah? Apa maksudnya semua ini...?" Shinichi kebingungan...

" Baiklah akan aku jelaskan..."

**Flash Back**

_ Lagi-lagi Ran memandang dengan sedih pada pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.. Sudah 1 bulan ini dia tak kunjung sadar juga... Dia sudah berkunjung tiap-tiap hari untuk melihat adakah perkembangan akan kondisi Shinichi... Saat kembali dari rumah sakit dia bertemu dengan Saguru yang duduk sendiri termenung... Mereka berdua berbagi kesulitan masing-masing... Dan mulai menjadi akrab..._

_ Pada hari Shinichi sadar, Saguru mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Shinichi yang biasanya tidak peka pada perasaanya sendiri tersadar akan pentingnya Ran bagi dirinya sekaligus cara agar Saguru sendiri mengerti apakah Akako orang yang disukainya juga memiliki perasaan yang serupa dengannya... Jadi Ran dan Saguru bersepakat untuk menyusun rencana seolah-olah mereka berdua pacaran untuk membuat kedua orang yang ditargetkan merasa cemburu sehingga Shinichi bisa menyadari perasaannya pada Ran dan juga agar Saguru bisa tahu apakah Akako memiliki perasaan cinta pada dirinya..._

_ Semua berjalan dengan baik bahkan Kogoro menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar berpacaran, meski Saguru dan Ran selalu menertawakan hal itu saat Kogoro tidak berada di sekitar mereka..._

_ Pada malam di restoran, mereka menyadari bahwa Akako berada disana mengintai apa saja yang mereka lalukan maka dari itu mereka berusaha untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa mereka mesra sekali, begitu pula saat berada di rumah Ran setelah itu... Mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Shinichi berada disana..._

**Flash back off**

" Jadi begitulah kebenarannya..."

" Jaa...jadi... Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Akako bertanya dengan malu-malu ke Saguru...

" Tentu saja... Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"H...hhh...hhhaaaiii"

"Yeahhhh"

Shinichi masih terdiam berusaha mencerna kembali semua yang diceritakan Ran tadi... Berarti... Berarti... Berarti...

" Kalian menipuku mentah-mentah..."

" Hehehe Gomen..."

" Kalian berdua harus membayar semuanya..."

" Bayaran seperti apa?" Saguru bertanya dengan menahan tawa..

" Pertama untukmu kamu harus berhenti menyelesaikan kasus selama 3 minggu... Semua kasus adalah milikku sampai 3 minggu kedepan"

" Hei... Bayaran macam apa itu..."

" Tidak bisa ditawar lagi..."

" Huhhhh..."

" Dan untuk Ran..." Shinichi bergerak maju mendekati Ran... sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya makin mendekat dan kian dekat ke wajah Ran... " Ini.." Bibir mereka sekarang menyatu menjadi satu meluapkan segala kerinduan dan perasaan cinta yang menggebu dalam jiwa...

" Mulai sekarang dan untuk selamanya... Kau... Kau hanya untukku seorang..."

THE END


End file.
